Vacances à la plage
by Fuyu-chan0
Summary: [YAOI](AoKaga) Aomine part en vacances à la plage, mais visiblement il n'est pas le seul à avoir cette idée. Ce n'est pas les vacances dont il aurait espéré pourtant il rentrera chez lui plus heureux que jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

**Petite histoires sur le couple AoKaga, avec présence d'autres couples. J'ai déjà MidoTaka et KiKasa mais vous pouvez me donner des suggestion de couples que vous voudriez voir. Bonne lecture.**

Enfin les vacances! Aomine en avait vraiment marre des cours, mais maintenant il était allongé sur un transat d'un bar, au bord de la plage. Ses parents l'avait autorisé à partir seul, car celui-ci avait donné l'argument qu'ils seraient tranquille sans lui, en amoureux. Ils étaient donc partit en Australie tandis que lui restait au Japon. Mais il était bien ici, dans cette petite ville au bord de la plage, pas loin de Tokyo. Cependant, pas en ce moment précisément, car un groupe de trois filles était venu le draguer. Normalement il serai content mais là elle étaient plates et chiante. Enfin, pour lui toutes les filles sont chiantes, c'est bien pour ça qu'il est bi. Bon, pour d'autres raison aussi, pas forcément mentale mais physique aussi. Ouais, ces vacances étaient super, il pouvait maté autant le filles que les gars en maillots de bain se dandiner devant lui. Si son genre de filles c'est les gros seins, pour les gars c'était pareil, que ça soit devant ou derrière plus c'est gros mieux c'est. Car oui, il prend autant qu'il reçoit. Franchement, elles le saoulaient graves, surtout la blonde (je n'ai rien contre les blondes): "Comment tu t'appelle?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais.

\- Aller.

\- Pff, Aomine Daiki.

\- Oh, enchantée Aomine-kun, moi c'est-

\- Je m'en fous.

\- T'es méchant!

\- Roh, bon dis.

\- ...Ok, je m'appelle..."

Sérieusement elle est soûlante. Alors qu'elles parlaient de choses insignifiantes, il regardait au loin les surfeurs. Vraiment beau, musclé, bronz...Oh punaise, il commencé à fantasmer comme une fille, mais bon il s'en foutait il continuait à regarder, enfin mater. Quand soudain il vit une personne qu'il connaissait arriver sur la plage avec une planche de surf sous le bras, il était beau, le soleil se refléter sur sa peau légèrement bronzé, ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux brillant tel des flammes. Pourquoi était-il là? Il voulait passer de bonne vacances et il fallait qu'il vienne lui aussi ici. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec tous ses sentiments et ces questions qu'il se posait depuis quelques temps. Soudain un autre gars sortit de l'eau avec sa planche,il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux marron, tellement banal; il posa sa planche sur le sol, s'approcha du tigre qui avait lui aussi poser sa planche, le prit par les hanches et l'embrassa. Aomine ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, ça faisait tellement mal. C'est vacances commençait très bien, vraiment. Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir les deux tourtereaux il partit de la plage pour regagner sa chambre d'hôtel.

...

Le soir même il descendit au bar de l'hôtel, s'assit au bar et demanda l'alcool le plus fort: "vous avez quel âge?

\- 20 ans.

\- Votre carte d'identité?

\- Elle est dans ma chambre.

\- Vous pouvez aller la chercher s'il vous plaît?

\- Pff, un coca.

\- Oh, alors, on est pas majeur.

\- Non.

\- T'as quel âge?

\- ...16 ans.

\- 16 ans, je savais que t'était pas majeur et je pensait que tu étais plus vieux ça, 18 par exemple. _Dit-il en remplissant un verre._

\- ...

\- Dit moi, pourquoi tu voulais boire? _Dit-il en lui servant le verre._

\- Pourquoi Je te le dirais?

\- Parce un gars de 16 ans qui veux boire seul "l'alcool le plus fort" j'en vois pas souvent.

\- Pff...

\- Un problème de famille?

\- Non.

\- De cœur peut-être?

Aomine hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Je vois, une rupture?

Il fit non de la tête.

\- J'aime pas les devinette, dit le franchement.

\- ...J'ai vus la personne que...j'aime en embrasser une autre.

\- Et vous sortait ensemble?

\- Non.

\- P-

\- Aominecchi?

\- Kise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Bah je viens commander des boi-

\- Je veux dire dans l'hôtel.

\- Oh, je suis venu ici pour les vacances, toi aussi?

\- Oui.

\- ...Aominecchi, c'est qui la personne que tu aime?

\- Q-quoi?

\- Désoler, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation en venant.

\- J'ai pas trop envie de te le dire.

\- Aller, dit le moi; tu peux me faire confiance.

\- A toi?

\- Heh...Je le garderai pour moi, promit, s'il te plaît.

\- Pff, ...Kagami.

\- Kagami Taiga?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu l'as vus où?

\- Sur la plage.

\- ...Du coup tu l'as vus embrasser quelqu'un?

\- Oui.

\- ...

\- Un gars.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est un gars qu'il l'a embrassé.

\- Ah bon, ça veut dire qu'il aime les gars, t'as peut-être une chance.

\- Il me déteste.

\- Sur le terrain.

\- En dehors aussi.

\- Il agit de la même façon que toi, tu montre pas trop que tu l'aime.

\- Oui mais si je commence à être sympa ça se verra trop.

\- Et alors?

\- J'ai pas envie qu'il le sache. Au début je ne l'aimais pas, enfin j'étais trop con pour ne pas reconnaître que je l'aimais.

\- Peut-être que si tu avais était sympa dès le moment où tu l'as rencontré votre relation serai différente.

\- Peut-être mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

\- Aominecchi, c'est jamais trop tard.

\- Pour moi si.

\- Ao-

\- Ryota, qu'est ce que tu faire? Je t'attend depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Désolé Yukio-chan, je parlais avec Aominecchi.

\- Salut. _Dit Kasamatsu à Aomine._

\- Salut. Mais normalement tu ne l'appelle pas "Sempai"?

\- Non, plus depuis deux semaines, hein chéri?

\- Roh...

\- Approche.

\- Non.

\- Aller, juste un petit b-

Kasamatsu coupa Kise en lui donnant un baiser furtif puis partit.

\- Vous sortait ensemble?

\- Oui.

\- Félicitation.

\- Merci. Je peux avoir un verre de coca et un autre de fanta, s'il vous plaît?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laissé sinon il sera encore plus en colère.

\- Je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- On fait quelque choses tout les trois demain?

\- Wow, tu as de bonne idée pour me réconforter.

\- Hein? Comment ç-Oh non Aominecchi, t'es vraiment qu'un pervers!

\- Je rigole. Tu m'envoie un message pour me dire s'il est d'accord et pour que je te dise si je peux.

\- Okay! Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit...Ça fera combien?

\- Trois euros cinquante.

\- C'est cher pour un verre.

\- C'est pas moi qui choisit.

\- C'est vrai. Au revoir.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le barman soupira en souriant et rangea le verre qu'il venait d'essuyer.

...

Cette nuit là Aomine eu du mal à s'endormir à cause du rouge dans sa tête. Mais fini par y parvenir grâce à la fatigue qui prit le dessus sur toutes ses pensées.

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Nouveau chapitre \\(*0*)/:**

Le lendemain matin Aomine se réveilla à 10h, se leva à 10h30, prit une douche, déjeuna et reçut un message de Kise à 11h30:

= Coucou. Est-ce que tu peux aujourd'hui du coup?

= Salut. Oui, on fait quoi?

= On mange au restaurant de l'hôtel et après on se balade.

= Ok. Je vous rejoins à quelle heure?

= A 12h.

= D'accord. A plus.

= A tous à l'heure! \\(^o^)/

A 12h05 Aomine descendit au restaurant. Il salua ses amis et se fit réprimander par Kise pour son retard: " T'es en retard.

-De cinq minutes.

\- Et alors?!

\- On est en vacances.

\- Je m'en fi-

\- Ryota!

\- Quoi?

\- Arrête de crier, tout le monde te regarde. Aller viens, on vas manger. _Dit-il en lui tirant le bras_."

Après avoir mangé leur bon repas en parlant et rigolant, ils se baladèrent en ville, allant de magasins en magasins. Kasamatsu, au bout de trente minutes, commençait à en avoir marre. Ainsi que Aomine qui se demandait sérieusement si Satsuki et Kise n'avaient pas des liens de parenté, ou carrément n'étaient pas des faux jumeaux. Il était 15h15 et ils étaient déjà à leur dixième magasins : " Heh les gars, est-ce que cette tenue me vas bien?

\- Non. Dit Aomine.

\- Méchant. Et toi Yukio.

\- Euh...Tu est très beau.

\- Oh tu est trop gentil. _Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de retourner dans la cabine._

\- Depuis quand t'es devenu gentil toi?

\- D'après toi.

\- L'amour nous rend faible.

\- Ça se voit. _Dit-il en le regardant._

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu as des cernes.

\- Ça veut rien dire.

\- Ryota m'a tous raconté, donc je conclu que tu a mal dormis à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- Pff, il peut pas se taire des fois, apprendre à garder un secret.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je le garderai pour moi et je le surveillerai pour qu'il ne dise rien à personne vus que je suis tout le temps avec lui.

\- Tout le temps?

\- Oui.

\- Même aux toilettes?

\- Haha très drôle. Non.

\- Et même à ses séances photos?

\- Oui...à toutes.

\- Je te pleins.

\- J'aime vraiment pas ça.

\- Je te comprend tu dois t'ennuyer.

\- Oui et pour une autre raison aussi.

\- Ah bon laquelle?

\- Bah...

\- C'est parce qu'il est entouré de pleins de personne?

\- ...Oui.

\- Jaloux, je vois.

\- T'es pareil.

\- ...Ouais.

\- Aominecchi.

\- Quoi?

\- Regarde. _Dit-il en en tirant sur le rideau._

\- Bah quoi, c'est un t-shirt.

\- Non mais, regarde la couleur.

\- Il est rouge et alors?

\- Regarde le dégrader. Du rouge vif au rouge bordeaux ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un?

\- ...Si.

\- Tient essaye le.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie...je pourrai peut-être le croiser.

\- Et alors?

\- Bah ça fait un peu bizarre d'avoir un t-shirt avec la même couleur que ses cheveux.

\- Ouais...Aller essaye le, tu n'est pas obligé de l'acheter.

\- Non, j'ai pas env-

Aomine partit précipitamment dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- Aominecchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ta gueule, ne m'appelle pas et ne tire pas sur le rideau.

\- Pourq-

\- Ryota.

\- Hum?

\- Derrière toi.

Kise se retourna et vit deux personnes s'approcher de lui.

\- Salut.

\- ...Salut, Kagamicchi.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui.

\- T'es sûr, t'es bizarre.

\- Oui, ça va. C'est qui?

\- Oh c'est Hinarame Hiroji, mon copain.

\- Hinarame...enchanté, Kise Ryota.

\- Moi de même.

\- Yukio?

\- Oui.

\- Tu dis pas bonjour?

\- Si bien sûr. Bonjour, Kasamatsu Yukio.

\- Yukio? Demanda Kagami à Kise.

\- Oui, je l'appelle comme ça depuis qu'on sort ensemble.

\- Oh super, je suis content pour vous.

\- Merci.

\- Taiga?

\- Oui.

\- Ma mère nous demande de rentrer.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il y un problème à la maison.

\- C'est grave.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas mais il faut qu'un y aille.

\- Ok, à plus les gars.

Kise fit un coucou de la main et attendit qu'ils soient partit pour tirer sur le rideau.

\- Aominecchi?

-...

\- Aller on sort de ce magasin on vas aller prendre une glace et se balader sur la plage.

Kise se changea et ils purent sortir. Ils allèrent tous d'abord à l'hôtel pour déposer les sacs et puis allèrent à la plage se trouvant à côté. Ils passèrent une bonne fin d'après midi sur la plage, glace à la main. Kise faisait tous pour changer les idées à Aomine. Ce qu'il réussi à faire quand il fit tomber sa glace dans le sable et que Daiki se moqua de lui. Ensuite ils allèrent se baigner et Kise partit dans les jeux gonflable avec les autres enfant. Kasamatsu lui disait de descendre mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à venir jouer avec lui tous en appelant Aomine. Donc ils jouèrent comme des gosses jusqu'à qu'un agent de sécurité vienne les gronder. Ils rentrèrent à l'hotel à 19h30 mangèrent au restaurant puis allèrent en boite, dans laquelle ils avaient put rentrer grâce à Kise qui connaissait le propriétaire: " Ryota, on peut renter?

\- Non, on est bien là. Pourquoi tu veux rentrer?

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Aller, un petit peu encore.

\- ...J'ai envie de toi.

\- ...Ok, on rentre.

Ils avancèrent vers la sortit en passant à côté du bar.

\- Aominecchi, tu rentre avec nous?

\- Non, je vais rentrer tout seul.

\- Ok. A plus."

Il regarda l'heure: 00h37. "Il est tôt mais je vais rentrer, je me fais chier ici et en plus on ne veut pas me servir de l'alcool. Tous ce que j'avais envie c'était me bourrer la gueule, pour oublier, tous." Pensa-t-il en sortant. Il mit sa capuche et avança vers l'hôtel. Sur le chemin, il passa dans un quartiers spécial. Arrivé au niveau d'un bar gay il vus deux gars se faire agresser par un autre, sûrement homophobe. Il décida de ne pas intervenir mais quand il vit qui était la victime il changea d'avis, il marcha plus vite et arrivé à hauteur de l'agresseur il lui colla son poings dans la face, ce qui le fit tomber: "Taiga, viens. _Dit Hiroji en le tirant pas le bras._

\- Non, attend...Merci. _Cria-t-il avant de_ _disparaître._ "

Aomine ne bougé plus. L'autre se releva et commença à le frapper en l'insultant: "C'est quoi ton problème à toi. T'es comme eux c'est ça, hein? J'suis sûr t'es un pd toi aussi.". Mais il ne bougeait pas, car peut-être, la douleur de ces coups ferait plus mal que celle se trouvant dans son cœur. "Pourquoi tu te défend pas? Défend toi! Pff t'es pas marrant à frapper toi, je me casse." Il partit et Aomine resta là allongé au sol couvert de sang.

...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture \\(*0*)/:**

 **01h07:**

\- Shin-chan, c'était trop bien cette soirée.

\- ...

\- Quelle manège tu as préféré?

\- ...

\- Moi j'ai adoré "Adrénaline", j'ai eu un peu peur mais c'était quand même super.

\- ...

\- Dit, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté à la pharmacie?

\- Des bandages.

\- Et?

\- Des bandages.

\- Aller, dis moi ce que tu as acheté.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis.

Takao souffla en croisant les bras. Il marchèrent encore quelque temps, sans parler, quand celui-ci interpella Midorima.

\- Quoi?

\- Regarde là-bas.

Il tourna la tête et vit une personne allongé au sol. Il s'approcha doucement de celle-ci, mais au bout de quelques pas il pus voir de qui il s'agissait et cette fois-ci il marcha plus vite, s'assit à côté de lui et essaya de le réveiller.

\- Aomine? Aomine.

\- Hum...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Takao appelle les secours.

\- Oui.

Après quelques minutes d'attente l'ambulance arriva.

\- Que s'est-il passait? _Demanda un ambulancier._

\- Je sais pas. On marchait et on l'a vus et...je pense qu'il s'est fait frapper.

\- D'accord.

\- Makoto, il est dans l'ambulance.

\- Ok.

\- On peut venir.

\- D'accord venez.

Il entrèrent dans le véhicule et celui-ci démarra. Au début Aomine dormait mais quelques temps après il se réveilla.

\- Aomine? _Demanda Midorima._

\- Oui.

\- Ça va?

\- Bof.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

\- Je me suis fait tabasser.

\- Par qui?

\- Par un homophobe?

\- Il devait être fort pour que tu sois dans cet état. _Dit Takao_

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Comment ça, tu t'es pas défendu?

\- ...

\- Aomine, est-ce que tu t'es défendu? _Demanda cette fois-ci Midorima._

\- ...Non.

\- Pourquoi!? _Demanda Takao._

\- Parce que j'avais rien à perdre.

\- Dit pas ça. Tu as ta famille, t'es amis et le basket. Qu'est-ce qui te manque?

\- ...L'amour.

\- Aomine. _Dit Midorima en lui prenant la main_. L'amour tu peux l'avoir avec tes proches, si tu peux pas l'avoir avec cette personne, tu peux l'avoir avec nous.

\- C'est vrai. _Dit Takao en lui prenant l'autre main._

\- Merci les gars.

\- Der rien. C'est quoi le numéro de téléphone de tes parents?

\- Pourquoi?

\- On vas les appelé.

\- Non non. Les appelé pas, j'ai pas envie de les inquiéter et les laisser profiter de leurs vacances. Et en plus je pense que ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

\- D'accord. Mais si c'est plus grave que ce qu'on pense on les appelle.

\- Ok.

\- Repose toi maintenant.

\- D'accord."

Le lendemain Aomine fut réveillé par Takao: "Aomine?

\- Oui.

\- Bonjour. *baille*

\- Salut. T'es fatigué?

\- Oui, on est resté éveiller toutes la nuit dans la salle d'attente.

\- Vous êtes resté toute la nuit!?

\- Oui. Là Shin-chan est allé chercher des boissons.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

\- Mais si, on est tes amis.

\- Ouais. Il est quelle heure?

\- 11h15 à peu près.

\- Déjà.

-Oui. Sinon tes blessures n'étaient que superficiels, mais tu dois quand même ne pas faire de sports pendant deux semaines.

\- Oh non, je pourrai pas tenir.

\- Tu devras.

\- Pff...

\- ... Aomine. C'est qui la personne que tu aime?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Aller *yeux de chien battu*. Je connais?

Aomine détourna la tête.

\- Ça veut dire oui. Comment elle s'appelle.

\- Elle. _Chuchota-t-il._

\- Oui elle, à moins que se soit il.

\- Non!

\- C'est il.

\- Pff.

\- Bon, comment il s'appelle?

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais?

\- Parce qu'on est amis.

*BAM*

\- La porte! _Cria une infirmière._

\- Désolé madame. Yukio tu peut fermer la porte délicatement, tu sais comme quand je-

\- Ryota! _Dit-il en fermant la porte._

\- Aominecchi! _Cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus._

\- Aie. Putain, Kise! Je suis blessé merde.

\- Désolé, mais tu n'es obligé d'être aussi grossier.

\- Ouais, pardon

\- Aominecchi, j'ai eu tellement peur quand Midorima m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais à l'hôpital. Qu'est qui t'es arrivé? _Dit-il les larmes aux yeux._

\- Je me suis fait tabasser.

\- Mais qui t'as fait ça!?

\- Un homophobe.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'avais défendu un couple.

\- T'es trop gentil.

\- Tu sais, je n'aurais pas fait ça pour tous le monde.

\- Comment ça? C'était qui?

\- ...

\- C'était eux?

\- Oui.

\- Mais du coup il sait que tu es là?

\- Non, j'avais ma capuche, il m'a pas reconnu.

\- Oh d'accord.

Kise prit son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je l'appelle.

\- Quoi!?

\- Je l'appelle.

\- Non Kise. _Dit-il en commençant à se lever._

\- Non tu reste allongé. _Dit Kasamatsu._

\- Ok mais empêche le.

\- Ryota.

\- Allo?...Bonjour Kagamicchi...Je vais bien merci mais là je suis à l'hôpital...Non, pas pour moi, pour Aomine...Il s'est fait frapper...On est à l'hôpital ****. Et toi tu es où. Kagamicchi? Tu es là? Il a raccroché.

\- Du coup, le gars que tu as sauvé c'est Kagami? _Demanda Takao_.

\- Oui et son...copain.

La porte s'ouvrit et un médecin entra.

\- Bonjour jeune gens. Il est l'heure de manger, vous devriez y aller.

\- Oui monsieur. Dit Kise. Salut Aominecchi, on vas au Maji Burger.

\- Heh, c'est pas sympa de me le dire.

\- Je te ramènerai des Teriyaki burger ce soir.

\- Ok. À plus.

\- À plus tard!"

Ils le saluèrent tous et sortirent de la chambre.

 **12h45:** "Est-ce que je peux avoir le numéro de chambre d'Aomine Daiki, s'il vous plaît?

\- Vous faite partis de sa famille?

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est impossible. Il faut revenir plus tard.

\- S'il vous plait.

\- Non, désolé.

\- ...C'est mon petit-ami.

\- Oh, euh d'accord, donc vous pouvez y aller. C'est la 202.

\- Super merci.

*Toc Toc*

\- Oui, entrez.

\- Salut

\- Kagami, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Bah, je suis venu te voir.

\- Comment t'as fait?

\- Pour?

\- Normalement il n'y a pas de visites à cette heure-ci, sauf pour la famille.

\- Oh, j'ai dit que c'était important.

\- Mouais je doute que ce soit ça mais je te crois.

\- Cool.

\- ...

-...Dis, c'était toi hier soir?

\- Ouais.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercia pas.

\- Pourquoi? T'aurais pus le laisser faire.

\- J'aurais pus.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?

\- Parce c'était toi.

\- ...

\- Non, je veux dire que je te connais et que je veux garder mon meilleur rival en vie.

\- Ouais, ce sont de bonnes raisons.

\- ...Merci.

\- De quoi?

\- D'être venu me voir.

\- Je suis venu pour savoir si c'était bien toi hier.

\- Seulement pour ça?

\- Et un peu pour savoir si tu allais bien.

\- Et?

\- Heh, je pense que c'est déjà assez.

\- *rie* Aïe.

\- Ça te fais mal quand tu ris?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Attend deux secondes.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Alors, google: Les blagues les plus drôle du monde.

\- Heh, c'est pas sympa ça.

\- *rie* Ça me fait marrer quand tu souffre.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que t'es venu en fait.

\- Ouais.

*Ring Ring*

\- Allo...Oh c'est toi chérie...Je suis à l'hôpital...Je suis venu voir quelqu'un...Ok j'arrive tout de suite. Bon je dois y aller on se voit plus tard.

\- Ouais, à plus.

Kagami sortit de la chambre.

\- Merde, putain! _Dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le pied de lit_ . Aïe! Je suis vraiment pathétique.

...

 **18h45:**

\- Cucu! _Cria Kise en rentrant dans la chambre_.

\- "Cucu"?

\- Il voulait dire "coucou" en version gogol. _Rectifia Kasamatsu._

\- Heh je suis pas gogol.

\- Ouais bah t'es pas non plus google.

\- ...Tient Aominecchi, je t'ai apporté tes burger.

\- Merci.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui.

\- T'es sûr?

\- Oui!

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Roh.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Aominecchi, oublie cette histoire et profite des vacances.

\- Comment je pourrais oublier alors qu'il est venu me voir aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai? Mais c'est super.

\- Non, c'est pas super.

\- Pourquoi!?

\- Parce que à chaque fois que je le vois ça me rappelle que j'ai aucune chance avec lui.

\- Tu as toutes tes chances.

\- Ah bon, j'ai toutes mes chances face à son "chérie".

\- Aomin-

\- Il l'a appelé comme ça au téléphone.

\- Ça veut rien dire, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il est son chérie mais demain son ex.

\- ...

\- Bon, demain tu sors, Midorima et Takao t'hébergent et on passe de bonne vacances tous les cinq. Ok?

\- Ok.

\- Ryota, on doit y aller. Au revoir Aomine.

\- À demain.

\- Salut.

Ce soir Aomine aura du mal à dormir à cause de ses blessures physique, et mentale.

...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture \\(^0^)/:**

Le lendemain Midorima vint chercher Aomine: "Bonjour, Aomine.

\- Salut.

\- Je suis allé chercher tes affaires à l'hôtel, tient des habits propres.

\- Merci.

Aomine, se leva de son lit seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Et Midorima, voyant cela, devint légèrement rouge. Malgré que celui-ci soit en couple, personne ne peut rester de marbre face à un corps comme celui de Daiki.

Après quelques minutes Aomine fut habillé.

\- Je suis prêt. Dis, où on vas?

\- Chez nous.

\- Je sais, mais où c'est?

\- Ah, on a loué un appartement au bord de la plage.

\- Cool. Ça doit être sympa de partager un appart avec un pote pour les vacances.

\- "Un pote".

\- Quoi, tu sais pas ce que sa veut dire?

\- Bien sûr que si, baka.

\- Non moi c'est aho.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Même m'appelle pas comme ça, ça me rappelle...

\- Ça te rappelle quoi?

\- Rien laisse.

\- D'accord."

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et entrèrent dans le taxi qui attendait devant. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'appartement: "Wow, c'est grand y'a combien de chambre?

\- Trois.

\- Trois!

\- Oui. Tu peut choisir celle que tu veux sauf-

\- Je veux celle-ci. _Dit-il en ouvrant la porte._

\- Tu peux pas, c'est la notre.

\- ... _Il tourna sa tête vers Midorima._ La votre?

\- Euh oui.

\- La votre?

\- Oui.

\- La votre?

\- Mais oui!

\- Cool. Par contre ne faites pas trop de bruit le soir. Parce que sinon je risquerai- _Il prit un air malsain_ -de vous rejoindre.

Midorima déglutit.

\- Non je rigole.

Shintaro souffla.

\- Ou pas.

\- Aomine! _Cria une personne sortant de la salle de bain._

\- Salut.

\- Bienvenue! _Dit-il en se jetant dans ces bras._

\- Merci, par contre lâche moi t'es mouillé.

\- Oh désolé. Ça va?

\- Oui et toi?

\- Bof, j'ai un peu mal aux-

\- Takao!

\- Quoi?

\- Fesses. _Finit Aomine._

\- Oui.

\- Oh à ce que je vois on y vas fort.

-Non c'est pas ça, c'était notre première fois.

\- Takao. _Dit Midorima d'un ton désespéré._

\- Hum?

\- Est-ce que tu peux éviter de raconter ça à tout le monde.

\- Mais c'est pas tout le monde, c'est Aomine. Notre ami.

\- Pff, je vais faire à manger. _Dit-il en partant dans la cuisine._

\- Aomine?

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant que tu sais pour nous, est-ce que je peux savoir qui tu aime?

\- Je vais défaire mes bagages.

\- Mais...

Et Takao se retrouva seul dans le couloir.

...

 **Dans la cuisine:**

\- Shin-chan?

-...

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

\- ...Un peu. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il n'est rien contre...ça

\- Je savais que ça n'allait pas le déranger qu'on soit g-

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon.

\- Takao! Et si il ne voulait pas que je le sache.

\- J'y avais pas penser.

\- La prochaine foid réfléchis avant d'ouvrir ta bouche.

\- D'accord, Shin-chan.

\- Bien. Vas dire à Aomine qu'on vas manger.

\- Ok. Mais un bisou avant.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît...T'était plus gentil hier.

\- Oui mais...c'est cette situation... _Il remit ses lunettes_...qu'Aomine soit là.

\- Mon petit tsundere.

Il l'embrassa et alla vers la chambre de Daiki.

*Toc Toc*

\- Aomine, je peux entrer?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi non?

\- Parce que.

\- Oh~, c'est parce que tu te-

\- Non! C'est pas ça *snif*.

\- Aomine? Tu pleure?

\- Non *snif*.

\- Si.

Takao ouvrit la porte et trouva Aomine assis sur le bord du lit, les larmes au yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleure? _Demanda-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui._

-...

\- C'est à propos de cette personne?

Aomine le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Qui c'est?

\- ...Je peux pas.

\- Aller dit moi, n'importe qui c'est je ne te jugerai pas.

\- ...C'est...K-kagami.

\- Taiga?

\- Oui.

\- ...Tu veux en parler?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- D'accord, viens on mange.

\- Ouais.

...

\- Aomine? _Demanda Midorima_. Ça va? Tu as les yeux rouges.

\- Oui ça va, merci.

\- D'accord, assis toi.

Midorima alla chercher le plat puis revint pour le poser au centre de la table.

\- Mmmh, ça à l'air bon. _Dit Aomine._

\- Et tu n'as pas encore goûté.

\- J'ai encore plus hâte après ce que tu vient de me dire, bonne appétit!

\- Bonne appétit. _Dirent les deux autres_

Ils mangèrent et en pleins milieu du repas Aomine se posa une question.

\- Dites, pourquoi vous m'hébergez déjà?

\- Ne parle la bouche pleine.

\- Désolé. Alors, pourquoi?

\- Tu connais Kise, il s'inquiète pour toi donc il nous a demandé si on pouvais garder un œil sur toi de peur que tu fasse une bêtise. _Répondit Takao._

\- Une bêtise, quelle bêtise?

\- Une bêtise à cause de cette situation.

\- Je ne suis pas si désespéré que ça.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, mais si tu ne vas vraiment pas bien dis le nous, d'accord?

\- Ok.

\- Tes amis seront toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais. _Dit Midorima._

\- Jamais. _Répetta Takao._

\- Jamais, promis. _Dit Aomine._

Ils finirent de manger et Daiki remercia Shintaro pour le bon repas.

\- On fait quoi maintenant?

Demanda Takao, en faisant la vaisselle. Midorima et Aomine qui s'étaient installés devant la télé.

\- Met le basket.

\- Non, je ne veux pas rater l'émission d'Oha Asa.

\- M'en fous, j'ai pas envie de voir tes truc d'homoscope.

\- HOROSCOPE.

\- Oh, c'est pareil. Donne moi cette télécommande.

\- Non.

\- Tu me donne cette télécommande ou je met du porno.

\- Et comment tu vas faire?

\- Avec ça? _Dit-il en pointant le lecteur DVD avec son doigt._

Combat de regard, un Takao énervé, et des tympans perçais.

\- AHH, putain Takao ça fait mal.

\- Takao!

Kazunari venait tout juste de faire se percuter deux couvercles de casseroles.

\- ON FAIT QUOI MAIN-TE-NANT?

\- Ché pas. Et toi Mido?

\- Moi non plus.

\- Pff, j'appelle Kise, peut-être que lui il saura quoi faire...Allo?

A l'autre bout du fil: Ahh, Han! RyotA plus vite. AHH. Encore!

Takao raccrocha le visage un peu rouge. Ce qui intrigua le vert et le bleu qui, eux, n'avaient rien entendus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Demanda Midorima._

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Attend, c'est quoi ce bruit?

Aomine se leva et avança vers la fenêtre.

\- Oh merde, il pleut.

\- On peut pas sortir du coup.

\- Si on peut mais j'ai pas trop envie.

\- On vas bien trouver un truc pour s'occuper. Il est quelle heure?

\- 14h48.

\- Ok.

\- On peut aller à la piscine? _Dit Takao._

\- Ouais ça serait sympa. T'en pense quoi?

\- Oui, ça pourrait être bien. _Répondit Midorima._

\- Ouais!

Ils partirent donc à la piscine couverte la plus proche.

\- Shin-chan?

\- Oui.

\- On peut partager un vestiaire?

\- Non, c'est trop petit.

\- D'accord, je vais demander à Aomine alors.

\- Non, c'est bon...tu peut venir avec moi.

\- Je savais que ça aller marcher. _Chuchota-t-il._

\- Tu as dit quelque chose?

\- Non.

\- Hum, d'accord.

Changés et douchés ils avancèrent vers le bassin. Certains regarder avec étonnement Midorima à cause de ses cheveux, dont un petit enfant qui dit:"Maman maman, regarde le monsieur il a mit de l'herbe sur sa tête", ce qui fit rire Takao.

Du côté d'Aomine c'était un autre genre d'étonnement. Les femmes, les adolescente et même des personnes de sexe masculin le dévoraient du regard. Sa peau bronzée, ses muscles bien dessinés, son aura félins et même les plais et cicatrices dut à l'agression de l'autre jour, étaient ses qualités.

Après 2h30 dans l'eau, à nager, s'éclabousser, rigoler ils sortirent de la piscine. Ils allèrent se changer et quand il furent près il ramenèrent leur sac à l'appartement. Puis réfléchissement à quoi faire maintenant: «On fait quoi?

\- On vas à la salle d'arcade qu'il y a en face.

\- Ouais.

\- D'accord.»

Ils y allèrent et jouèrent à tout les jeux s'y trouvant. Ensuite ils allèrent au restaurant, enfin à un fast-food rien de trop gastronomique. Pour Takao et Midorima un menu simple et pour Aomine aussi mais avec un supplément frites et de neuf hamburgers: «C'était trop bien aujourd'hui! Dit Takao.

\- Ouais, sinon pourquoi Kise et Kasa ne pouvaient pas venir avec nous.

\- Je sais pas, ils m'ont pas dit.

\- Pourquoi tu deviens rouge tout d'un coup.

\- Euh pour rien. Bonne appétit!

\- Bonne appétit.»

Quand il eurent finir de manger Takao demanda s'ils pouvaient aller danser mais Midorima répondit: «Non, je suis fatigué.

\- Et toi Aomine?

\- J'ai un peu mal au dos là.

Takao bouda, il voulait aller danser. Mais il changea d'avis après ce que lui avait dit Midorima à l'oreille.

\- Bon on attend quoi pour rentra? Demanda Kazunari.

\- Euh, tu voulais pas..Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

\- Rien de très important.

\- Oh je vois. Attention je t'ai prévenu, un bruit et je viens.

\- Non!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shin-chan?

\- Rien, rien.

\- Hum, si tu le dit.»

Quand il arrivèrent Takao s'empressa d'emmener Midorima dans leur chambre. Et Aomine s'installa devant la télé pour regarder un match de...basket bien évidement, de quoi d'autre sinon.

Quelques minutes plus tard des gémissement commençait à se faire entendre dans l'appartement, ce qui fit sourire Aomine. Sauf que après, ceux-ci s'amplifièrent et cela commençait à l'exciter, «Il lui défonce le cul ou quoi? J'étais pas sérieux quand je disais ça à Mido mais en fin de compte je vais peut-être les rejoindre...Chuis con. Bon maintenant il s'occuper de ça» pensa-t-il.

Son affaire faite il partit au lit. Ce soir fut différent des autre, car il s'endormit rapidement et dormit profondément.

...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'étais vraiment pas inspirée (trop de vraiment dans cette phrase). Sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **...**

Le lendemain, vers midi, Aomine fut réveillé par un poids s'abattant sur lui: « Debout la marmotte !

\- Raaah, crie pas comme ça.

\- Mais euh, debout !

\- Ta gueule Kise !

\- Tu vois toi aussi tu crie.

\- T'aimerais qu'on te réveille en te criant dans l'oreille.

\- Bah, Yukio le fait déjà.

\- Pff.

\- Tu te lève ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je me lève si tu reste sur moi, en plus tu me fait mal.

\- Ah oui, désolé Aominecchi. _Dit-il en descendant_ _et s'asseyant à côté de lui_. Ça va ?

\- Ouais, et toi ? _Dit-il en s'asseyant._

\- Ouais ! Tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais pas.

\- C'était pas une question.

\- *souffle* Où ?

\- A la plage.

\- Pour ?

\- Nager, bronzer...manger des glaces !

\- Bon, ok.

\- Par contre…

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh...il y aura aussi Kagamicchi et son...copain. _Dit-il hésitant._

\- Je viens pas.

\- Aller.

\- Non.

\- *boude* Tu pourras te rapprocher de lui.

\- Kise, il est en couple, et il me déteste.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dit que tu pourras te rapprocher de lui.

\- Et son copain.

\- Tu les fait rompre.

\- Je suis un connard et un égoïste mais pas au point de casser un couple.

\- Mais il est pas fait pour lui, c'est toi son âme sœur.

\- Bien sûr, et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je le sais c'est tous.

\- …Bon, je viens, mais c'est pour la plage et les glaces...et mater.

\- « Mater », mais et-

\- Et quoi ?

\- Rien rien. Je suis trop content que tu vienne ! »

Aomine se leva enfin, alla se préparer et alla manger le déjeuner avec les autres dans la cuisine : « Vous avez fait du bruit hier. _Dit Aomine._

Midorima recracha ce qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche alors que de son côté Takao rigolait.

\- En parlant de bruit, je vous est entendu hier. _Dit_ _Kazunari_ _en regardant Kise et Kasam_ _a_ _tsu._

 _-_ Comment ça ?

\- Au téléphone.

\- C'est toi qui avait appelé, je pensais que j'avais raccroché.

\- Tu t'es tromper alors.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? _Demanda Kasamatsu._

 _-_ De rien, de rien. _Répondit Kise._ On y vas ?

\- Ouais. »

Ils allèrent se préparer et partir en direction de la plage.

En arrivant ils purent apercevoir Kagami et Hiroji. Ils les saluèrent et s'installèrent sur la plage. Installés et mis en maillot ils se jetèrent dans la mer, sauf Aomine qui préféra rester sur sa serviette de plage pour ma-observer le paysage. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui il croisa le regard de Kagami qui se trouvait dans l'eau. A cet instant il se laissa tomber en arrière en se mettant les mains sur le visage. Il en avait marre, peut importe ce qu'il fasse il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Alors qu'il était toujours allongé, le visage caché il fut asperger d'eau. Ce qui le fit se redresser subitement : « Mais t'es pas bien, c'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

\- Ta tête, chais pas je l'aime pas.

\- Ahah, tu l'as piqué à qui le saut ?

\- A Kise.

\- Un vrai gosse celui là. Menfin t'es pas mieux.

\- Toi non plus. Dis, pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça quand nos regards se sont croisés ?

\- Parce que quand je t'es vus ça m'a fait mal au yeux.

\- Ah ma beauté t'a ébloui.

\- Ta mocheté plutôt.

\- Pff.

\- Tiens. _Dit-il en lui jetant de la crème solaire._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça j'en ai déjà.

\- Je m'en fout que t'en ai, tu vas m'en mettre.

\- T'es pas capable de t'en mettre toi même.

\- Pas dans le dos non, j'ai pas des bras élastiques.

\- Je m'en fous, chuis pas ton esclave. _Dit-il en la lui relançant_

 _-_ Aller. _Dit-il en faisant les yeux doux._

 _\- ..._ Non. T'as qu'à demander à ton copain. _Dit-il froidement._

Kagami fit de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? _Demanda Aomine fasse à sa réaction._

\- Rien...S'il te plaît ?

\- Tu me donne ta serviette et je t'en met.

\- Pourquoi.

\- La mienne est trempée, à cause de toi.

\- Ah oui, tiens j'en ai une autre.

\- Tourne toi.

\- Hum ?

\- Pour la crème. _Dit-il en la reprenant des mains de Kagami._

 _-_ Ok. »

Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur sa serviette et Aomine s'installa à genoux à côté de lui. Il mis de la crème sur le dos de Kagami, ce qui le fit frissonner légèrement. Ensuite il approcha ses mains sans pour autant le toucher, il hésita, c'est la première fois qu'il allait le toucher comme ça, pas au basket ni pour le frapper le toucher, comme pour un massage, pour des caresses- : « Hey, t'attend quoi ?

\- Rien. Tourne ta tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'es moche. »

Il souffla en tournant son visage. Aomine inspira puis posa ses mains sur son dos. Il aime, cette sensation, effleurer sa peau douce, toucher ses muscles, sentir son dos se soulever à chaque respirations et même les battements de son cœur, il aime tellement ça, il l'aime tellement et aimerai faire ça toute sa vie. Être avec lui pour toujours. Mais il sait très bien que ça n'est qu'éphémère. Penser à ça, faisait de ce moment magique un moment tragique.

Alors qu'il continuait à étaler la crème solaire Hiroji arriva. Aomine le remarqua et le regarda dans les yeux, il reconnu tout de suite l'expression qu'avait l'autre et décida dans profiter. : « Hé Baka, je crois que ton copain est jaloux.

\- Il a aucunes raisons de l'être.

\- Sympa. _Dit-il s'allongeant à plat ventre sur sa serviette car il avait fini._

 _-_ A ton tour.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah de te mettre de la crème, t'en a déjà mis ?

\- Non, mais-

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il lui avait déjà mis de la crème solaire sur le dos.

\- Merde c'est froid.

Kagami posa ses mains et commença à étaler, ce qui fit rougir Aomine.

Hiroji souffla avant de partir.

\- Chérie tu vas où ?

\- Me chercher une glace. _Dit-il d'un ton froid._

\- D'accord….J'ai fini. _Dit-il_ _en_ _lui donnant une tape sur les fesses._

 _-_ Hé _._

\- Bon moi je retourne dans l'eau. _Dit-il avant de partir en roulant du cul._

 _-_ A plus le dindon.

Kagami rigola puis marcha normalement. Aomine, lui s'était rassis et le regarder partir.

\- Hey tête de con, arrête de mater mon copain.

\- Si j'ai que la tête alors ça va.

\- ...Je sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te casser la gueule.

\- Peut-être parce qu'un autre l'a déjà fait.

\- Mouais pour cette fois tu t'en sors mais la prochaine fois j'hésiterai pas.

\- Cool, tu peut aller bouffer ta glace plus loin maintenant.

\- Je bougerai pas.

Aomine souffla puis partit nager.

Après deux heures à nager, bronzer et manger des glaces ils partirent à la recherche d'un restaurant : « On vas où ?

\- Dans un restaurant typique américain.

\- Baka, ça s'appelle un fast-food.

\- Ta gueule Aho.

\- Russe. _Dit Midorima._

\- De mieux en mieux.

\- Chelou.

\- Mais c'est ce qui le rend unique. Hein Shin-chan ?

\- Hum.

\- Chinois.

\- Non.

\- Japonais. _Dit Kise._

 _-_ Un normal du coup.

\- Ah oui.

\- Français ? _Demanda Kasamatsu._

\- C'est une trop bonne idée Yukio.

\- Non. _Dit Aomine._

 _-_ Si !

\- Y'en à un ici au moins.

\- Oui, j'en ai vus un hier en cherchant des endroits sympa, c'est pour ça que j'ai proposé.

\- Ok.

…

Arrivés ils s'installèrent et on leurs donna la carte : « Y'a trop de choix ! Aïe !

\- Arrête de crier on est dans un restaurant.

\- D'accord.

\- Aah, Shin-chan regarde pas la carte.

\- Pour-

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Les cuisses de grenouille j'imagine.

…

\- Vous avez choisis ?

\- Oui. Je vais prendre un gratin dauphinois.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Une crêpe campagnarde pour moi.

\- Cassoulet.

\- Deux bœuf bourguignon s'il vous plaît.

\- Et un coq au vin.

\- D'accord, je vous apporte ça dans quelques instants.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai trop hâte de manger, j'espère que j'aimerai.

\- Moi j'en ai déjà mangé donc je sais que j'aimerai.

\- Sauf si c'est mauvais.

\- C'est quoi un gratin dauphinois ?

\- Tu sais pas mais tu as commandé, t'es con Kise.

\- Bah, j'ai pris comme Yukio.

\- Pff…

…

Après avoir mangé Kagami et Hiroji durent rentrer, et les cinq autre partirent à la fête foraine.

\- Wow ! Ce manège à l'air trop bien !

\- Trop, shin-chan tu viens avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- Et toi Yukio ?

\- Non.

\- Bah, on a qu'à y aller tout les deux.

\- Attend. Et toi Aominecchi ?

\- Je vais rentrer à l'appart, tu me passe les clés Mido ?

Il les lui passa.

\- Merci.

\- Attend, pourquoi tu rentre maintenant ?

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- C'est à cause de… ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça ira ? Demanda Midorima.

\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. A demain.

\- Bonne nuit !

…

Il rentra dans l'appartement, jeta les clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps. Il avait mal partout, à la tête, aux côtes, à tout les endroits où il l'avait frappé mais aussi au cœur, tellement mal, comme si quelque chose le pressait. Il eu du mal à s'endormir mais réussi au bout de deux heures.

 **...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'était nul n'hésitez pas à me le dire. En tout cas merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et aiment mes histoires, et me suivent.**

 **PS: J'ai créé une page facebook sur laquelle je n'ai encore rien poster car personnes ne la vois mais si vous voulez aller y jeter un coup d'œil; vous pouvez même y poster quelque choses, en rapport avec le YAOI ou pas (art, écriture,...) : Fuyu-chan Page (aokaga en photo de profil).**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Vraiment désolée du retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

…

\- Aomine, réveille toi. Aomine. Ahomine !

\- Hum...Kagami, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

\- On a été invités par Takao à venir manger ici, enfin à venir cuisiner.

\- On ?

\- Oui, Hiroji et moi.

\- Ok...il est quelle heure ?

\- 11h45.

\- …

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Tu peux retourner avec les autres...j'arrive.

\- Et comment je peux être sûr que tu ne te rendormiras pas ?

\- Je me rendormirai pas...Tu peux sortir maintenant ?

\- Non, pas avant que tu sois levé.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Si tu peux, t'as des jambes.

\- Oui mais je peux pas.

\- Pff, pourquoi ?

\- ...Je suis nu.

\- Ah, euh...ok. Je te laisse du coup.

\- Ouais.

Kagami sortit de la chambre et il put se lever. Ce moments était très gênant, mais heureusement qu'Aomine ne bouge pas trop en dormant sinon Taiga aurais pus savoir qu'il n'étais pas habillé sans qu'il n'est à le lui dire.

Il prit des affaires, enfila un caleçon et partit dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller. Fait, il put rejoindre des autres pour manger : « Kagamicchi c'est trop bon.

\- Merci.

\- Tous ce qu'il cuisine est toujours délicieux. _Dit Hiroji._

\- Je t'ai pas parlé à toi. Sinon, Kagamicchi qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Kagami fut choqué de la réaction de Kise mais lui répondit tout de même : Pompier.

\- Non, je veux que tu sois cuisinier, et comme ça je viendrai tout le temps dans ton restaurant, et tu pourra même me faire des promotions.

\- Ou je pourrai t'inviter chez moi pour manger, et je serai pompier.

\- Ah oui, c'est bien ça aussi...En plus les pompier et les policier travaillent parfois ensemble, hein Aominecchi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

\- Bah parce que tu veux devenir policier.

\- Et alors ?

Aomine savait très bien ce que Kise voulait insinuer mais faisait comme si il ne comprenait rien.

\- Pff, t'es nul Aominecchi, tu comprend pas.

\- Moi j'ai compris ! _Dit Takao._

\- Moi aussi. _Dit Hiroji d'un ton menaçant._

Blanc total, plus personne ne parle, plus personne ne bouge.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Chéri pourquoi tu t'énerve d'un coup ?

\- On part. _Dit-il en se levant_.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai dit : on se casse.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- ...Si d'en cinq minutes tu n'ai pas en bas, je pars sans toi...et c'est fini entre nous. _Dit-il avant de partir._

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte !?...Désolé les gars je dois partir, à plus.

Il commença à se lever mais Aomine le retint par le bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait Aho, lâche moi.

-…

\- Je dois y aller.

\- …Vas-y. _Dit-il en détournant le regard_ _et en laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras._

Kagami eu un temps de pause avant de sortir de l'appartement en courant.

\- Aominecchi je suis-

\- Ferme là.

\- Aominecchiii je suis désolé.

*BAM*

Aomine venait de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

\- Ryota ! _Dit-il en le frappant._

\- Mais je pensais pas que…

\- Tu pensais pas, pense plus avant de parler alors.

\- D'accord Yukio. Bah, où tu vas?

\- Je vais le voir.

\- Oh t'es trop gentil !

*Toc Toc*

\- C'est qui ?

\- C'est moi, je peux rentrer ?

\- ...Fais ce que tu veux.

Il entra dans la chambre.

\- Ça va ? Enfin, c'est bête comme question.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit face au dos d'Aomine.

\- Je m'excuse pour ce qu'à dit Kise.

\- T'excuse pas, c'est pas ta fautes.

\- Ouais.

\- ...J'en ai marre. J'en peux plus. *snif*

\- Oh non pleure pas. Aomine pleure pas. »

Kasamatsu le retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aomine fut tout d'abord surpris mais se laissa vite aller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard Kasamatsu sortit de la chambre : « Comment il vas ? _Demanda Midorima._

\- Il s'est endormi.

\- Mais comment il vas ?

\- Je sais pas Ryota, mal.

\- Oh non, je suis trop nul.

\- Dis pas ça, c'est pas entièrement de ta faute.

\- Ouais c'est à causes de l'autre là. _Dit Kise._

\- Qui l'autre ?

\- L'autre, son copain. S'il n'existait pas Aominecchi et Kagamicchi serait ensemble.

\- Oui mais depuis qu'ils se connaissent il n'existait pas, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble alors ? _Dit Takao._

\- Parce qu'avant il ne savait pas que Kagami était gay ou même qu'il l'aimait. _Dit Midorima._

 _-_ Ah oui tu as raison Shin-chan...Qu'est-ce qu'on pourait faire pour l'aider ?

\- Rien, tu en a déjà trop fait.

\- Mais...mais du coup qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer entre Kagami et son copain ? _Demande_ _Kise_ _._

 _-_ J'espère qu'ils vont se séparer.

\- Ryota, dis pas ça !

\- Quoi, ça serait bien.

\- Tu en est sûr ?

\- Bah oui, comme ça Aomine et Kagami pourront être ensemble.

\- C'est pas si simple que ça.

\- Mais si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- FERMEZ LA. _Cria Midorima._

 _-_ Midorimacchi ?

\- Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur de le voir comme ça, moi aussi ça me fait quelque chose, mais le mieux à faire c'est de rien faire.

\- D'accord Midorimacchi.

\- Bon, moi et un de vous trois on va faire la vaisselle et ensuite on verra ce qu'on fait. Dit Midorima.

\- Moi je fais pas la vaisselle. Dit Kise.

\- Ta-

\- Tu viens Takaocchi, on va jouer au uno.

\- Désolé Shin-chan.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser au près de Kasamatsu.

\- Pardon.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Répondit Yukio.

...

\- J'ai gagné. Dit Takao.

\- Encore!

\- Heh bah oui.

\- Pff...On fait quoi pour Aomine?

\- Je sais pas.

\- On pourrait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

\- À son frère peut-être, je sais plus sont nom.

\- Ah, Himuro, c'est pas son frère mais ils sont très proche, il risque de lui dire.

\- Ah oui, et Kuroko?

\- Oh, bonne idée je l'appelle tout de suite...Mochi mochi!

= Bonjour Kise-kun.

\- Comment tu vas Kurokocchi?

= Je vais bien. Et toi comment tu vas?

\- Super bien! Mais...

= Mais?

\- Il y a un problème avec Aomine.

= Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

\- Je vais tout te dire, j'espère que tu as le temps.

= Oui, j'ai tout mon temps.

Kise raconte à Kuroko tous ce qui c'est passé depuis qu'il à rencontré Aomine au bar de l'hôtel.

\- ... Voilà, je t'ai tout raconté. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

= Rien, attendez demain pour savoir ce qui c'est passé entre Kagami et son copain, et après vous m'appelez.

\- D'accord Kurokocchi, à demain

= À demain.

\- Alors. Demanda Takao.

\- On attend demain pour savoir ce qui c'est passé entre Kagami et l'autre, et après on rappelle Kurokocchi.

\- OK.

...

\- Tiens essuie ça et c'est fini. Dit Midorima.

\- OK. Dit Kasamatsu.

\- Shin-chan?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce je peux aller voir Aomine?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu demande?

\- Bah...euh, je voulais lui faire un calin, j'ai droit?

\- Ah, euh oui, tu peux.

\- Ouais, merci Shin-chan. Dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue avant de partir.

\- Jaloux.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis pareil.

\- Avec Kise ça doit être dur d'être jaloux.

\- Oui très.

\- Yukio!

\- Pff... QUOI?

\- On fait quoi?

\- Je sais pas, je pense qu'on vas rien faire de spécial aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord. On joue au jeux vidéo?

\- Ça te dit Midorima?

\- Oui.

\- Aller go, on vas jouir... Euh enfin jouer! Hein... Désolé.

\- Ryota, j'ai dit quoi?

\- De réfléchir avant de parler.

\- Bien, maintenant on peut jouer.

...

\- Aurevoir. Dit Kasamatsu.

\- À demain. Dit Kise.

\- Salut!

\- Aurevoir. Dit Midorima en fermant la porte.

\- Shin-chan?

\- Hum.

\- C'est à ton tour d'avoir un câlin~ Dit-il en passant un doigt sur le torse de son petit-ami.

\- ...

\- Aller viens. Dit-il en le tirant vers leur chambre avant de fermer la porte.

"Oh non, encore, ils s'arrêtent jamais ces deux là. Je venais juste de m'endormir." Pensa Aomine désespéré à l'entente des gémissements que poussait Takao? Non Midorima cette fois ci.

 **...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonne lecture.**

"Mine-chan! _Cria Takao en lui sautant dessus pour le réveiller._ _-_ Oi, mais ça va pas. Et pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça?  
\- Bah parce que je t'aime bien et on est amis.  
\- Tu m'aime autant que ton "Shin-chan"?  
\- Non, mais je tiens à toi.  
\- ...Hum.  
\- Tu veux un calin?  
\- T'es sûr que t'es humain?  
\- Bah oui pourquoi?  
\- On dirait un chat, à toujours caliner les gens, remonter le morale.  
\- Et en plus je suis mignon, comme un chat.  
\- Mouais il faut pas abuser quand même.  
\- Quoi? Je suis pas mignon? _Demanda-il en imitant le regard du chat potté_.  
\- Bon un peu.  
\- Un peu _._ _Dit-il les larmes aux yeux._  
\- Roh, beaucoup. Content?  
\- Oui! _Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras._ Tu viens on vas ptit déjeuner?  
\- Oui, je m'habille et j'arrive.  
\- D'accord.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Salut Mido. Ça sent bon, t'as cuisiné quoi?  
\- Des crêpes.  
\- J'adore. Tu pourra faire des gauffres?  
\- Et des pancakes? _Demanda Takao._  
 _-_ D'accord mais pour l'instant mangez ça.  
\- Oui maman. _Dit Aomine._  
\- M'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- OK papa.  
\- Pff. Désespérant.  
 _*_ Ding Dong _*_  
 _-_ J'y vais. _Dit Midorima._  
Il alla ouvrir la porte.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour Kagami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
\- Bah euh... Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'héberger jusqu'à la fin des vacances.  
\- Mais je croyais que tu dormais chez ton copain?  
\- Oui, mais on s'est quitté hier et il m'a dit de partir de chez lui.  
\- C'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier?  
\- Oui et non, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.  
\- Oh d'accord, je comprend. Il nous reste une chambres, celle au fond à droite tu t'installe le temps que j'en parle au autres.  
\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.  
\- Pas de problème.  
Kagami rentra et alla dans la chambre. Alors qu'il rangait ses affaires il pensa à ce qui c'était passé hier. 

Flashback: 

Kagami dévala les escaliers, sortit de l'immeuble et retrouva son petit-ami adossé au mur à sa droite: "Chéri? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Pour-  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe!? Tu demande vraiment? Tu ne le sais pas ce qui ce passe?  
\- Non, je sais pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour l'autre gogol?  
\- Qui? Kise?  
\- Non, l'autre aochaispaskoi.  
\- C'est mon rival.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?  
\- Bah... Je le déteste.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
\- Parce que-pour rien...Tu le déteste vraiment?  
\- Oui, mais pou-  
\- Bien. _Dit-il en prenant la tête de Kagami entre ses mains._ Tu m'aime?  
\- ...Oui. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi. _Dit-il en l'embrassant._  
-...Tu peux me dire ce qui ce passe. Pourquoi tu me pose ces questions?  
\- Pour rien.  
\- Si il y a bien un raison. C'est quoi le problème avec Aomine? _Dit-il en se reculant de lui._  
\- C'est rien.  
\- Dit moi.  
\- Tu ne le sais pas?  
\- Savoir quoi?  
\- Savoir...ce qu'il ressent pour toi.  
\- Je comprend pas.  
\- Tu n'as pas vu, comment il te regarde.

\- Il t'aime putain!  
\- C'est pas possible, tu en es sûr?  
\- Oui j'en suis sûr...C'était quoi ce sourire?  
\- Quel sourire?  
\- Le sourire que tu viens de faire.

\- ...Tu l'aime c'est ça?

\- Est-ce que tu l'aime?  
\- ...Je suis désolé. _Dit-il en baissant les yeux._  
 _-_ Non, s'il te plaît, dit moi que c'est pas vrai.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé.  
\- ...C'est fini, c'est fini entre nous. Tu rentre chez toi, tu dors dehors ou tu vas chez ton mec j'en ai rien à foutre, je ne veux plus te voir chez moi, je te laisse venir prendre tes affaires bien sûr.  
\- Laisse moi au moins ce soir. S'il te plaît?  
\- ...Que ce soir mais demain matin t'es partit.  
\- D'accord.

Normallement il devrait être triste, dévasté, déprimé à cause de cette rupture. Mais depuis hier il se sent plus léger, plus libre.  
Mais il y a un nouveau... problème on vas dire, maintenant il allais vivre avec celui qu'il aime et qui l'aime. Mais l'aimait-il vraiment ou était-ce une idée que son copain-ex copain s'était fait? Il espére que c'est bien le cas. Cependant comment en être sûr? Que va-t-il faire? Lui dire ce qu'il ressent mais peut-être se faire rejeter ou ne rien dire et peut-être gâcher une opportunité.  
Il ne sait pas quoi faire.  
Il réfléchis quelque instants et décida de ne rien faire. Oui, le mieux était de ne rien faire et de voir comment évolut leur relation.

\- C'était qui Shin-chan?  
\- Kagami. Où est Aomine?  
\- Il est sur le balcon. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?  
\- Il voulait qu'on l'héberge.  
\- Mais et son copain.  
\- Ils se sont quittés.  
\- C'est vrai? _Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._  
 _-_ Takao.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Oui c'est vrai.  
\- Il est où là?  
\- Dans la chambre du fond.  
\- J-  
\- Qui est dans la chambre du fond? _Demanda Aomine._  
 _-_ ...Kagami.  
\- Non?  
\- Si.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?  
\- Il vas dormir ici à partir de maintenant.  
\- Mais pourquoi? Il était pas chez son copain?  
\- Ils se sont séparés.

\- C'est super hein?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est super? _Demanda Kagami en arrivant dans la cuisine._  
 _-_ ...Que tu sois là. _Dit Takao._  
\- Oh, vraiment?  
\- Bah oui. Tient tu veux une crêpe?  
\- Euh, oui.  
\- D'accord, Shin-chan, tu lui fait une?  
\- Oui, installe toi Kagami.  
\- D'accord, merci de m'héberger.  
\- De rien, mais tu nous fera à manger en échange.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Ouais! Tu viens t'asseoir Mine-chan?  
\- Non, je vais aller me doucher. _Dit-il avant de partir._  
\- Okay. Dis Kagami, pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés?  
\- ...Je... J'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
\- Aller, s'il te plaît.  
\- Takao, laisse le tranquille.  
\- Mais-  
\- Takao!  
\- D'accord.  
Midorima plaça une assiette avec des crêpes devant Kagami.  
\- Merci, j'espère qu'elles sont aussi bonne qu'en Bretagne.  
\- C'est quoi la Bretagne?  
\- C'est en France.  
\- T'y es allé?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh, et t'as vus la tour Eiffel?  
\- Takao.  
\- Regarde. _Dis Kagami à Takao en lui montrant son téléphone._ Là c'est la France, là c'est Paris et là c'est la Bretagne.  
\- Wow, c'est une grande ville la Bretagne.  
\- C'est pas une ville mais une région.  
\- Ah d'accord, maintenant je sais. On pourra y aller Shin-chan?  
\- On verra...Alors c'est comment?  
\- C'est bon.  
\- Tu voyages beaucoup?  
\- Oui, mes parents adorent voyager, je pense que c'est héréditaire.  
\- C'était quoi ton dernier voyage.  
\- Je suis retourné en Australie l'été dernier, et c'est là que j'ai...  
\- Que tu as? _Demanda Takao._  
\- Que j'ai rencontré Hiroji.  
\- Ah." 

Après cela ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien en terminant le petit déjeuné.  
Quand ils eurent fini Midorima et Kagami firent la vaisselle alors que Takao alla regarder les dessin animé, vite rejoint par Aomine les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau: "Hé tu me mouille.  
\- Takao, tu ne devrait pas dire ça alors que ton copain est juste à côté.  
\- ?...Oh, dégage de ce canapé pervers!  
\- Oi tu m'as fait mal avec ton talon.  
\- M'en fous t'avais pas à venir me faire chier le schtroumpf pervers.  
\- T'as dit quoi là?  
\- J'ai dit le schtroumpf pervers.  
\- Bakao!  
\- Aah il veut m'étrangler, au secours!  
\- Wah, lache mes cheveux, il me tire les cheveux putain!  
\- Aah, il m'a pincé!  
\- Ah, le gnome m'a mordu!  
Midorima soupira de désespoir et remettant en place ses lunettes alors que Kagami rigolait.  
\- J'en ai marre d'eux.  
\- Ah ah je te comprend.  
\- Rigole pas trop tu vis avec nous maintenant.  
\- Ah oui j'avais oublié.  
\- ...T'as chambre te plaît?  
\- Oui, elle est très bien.  
\- Humhum.  
\- Ouais...

\- ...  
\- ...Tu veux vraiment pas en parler?  
\- Non...  
\- D'accord.  
\- Enfin... Euh...  
\- Oui?  
\- ...Il a découvert que...j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Qui ça?  
\- Hiroji.  
\- Non, je veux dire, qui tu aime?  
\- Euh... _Il regarda quelque secondes derrière lui._  
 _-_ C'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire." 

Après ça ils regardèrent la télé et jouèrent aux jeux vidéo toute l'après-midi avant de partir manger à un restaurant au bord de la plage. Cependant Aomine n'alla pas avec eux car il été fatigué. Enfin c'est ce qu'il leur a dit, en réalité il voulait éviter Kagami le plus possible.

Seul, il ne pouvait pas cuisiner de peur de mettre le feu à l'appartement ou de l'empester avec les odeurs dégagés par son corps inanimé après avoir été empoisonné par sa propre nourriture. Il commanda donc des pizzas, s'installa devant un match de basket et hésita à prendre de la glace mais se ravisa en ayant en tête la vision d'une fille chialant avec le nez dégoulinant de morve manger une glace devant un film romantique comme on peut voir à la télé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas ressembler à ça, même si dans son cas il n'en était pas loin.

Le match étant fini et la pizza dévorée il alla dormir, ou plutôt essayer. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pensée à lui, ça devenait grave. Il voudrait tellement le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aime et plein d'autres choses qu'un couple fait. Dormir avec lui pour se réveiller à ses cotés, tout les jours, toute sa vie. Toute sa vie? Oui. C'est l'amour de sa vie; il en est sûr. Mais...il y a tellement de mais, tellement de choses qui font qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tout cela se produise, mais il continue d'espéré, un mais positif, un mais qui l'aide à surmonter tout ça. Un mais qui l'aide à s'endormir.

...

 **Dites ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture:**

Ce matin Aomine se réveilla tout seul, il était 10h15. Il s'habilla, passa par la salle de bain, puis alla dans la cuisine.

En entrant il fût surpris de ne trouver personne. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et arrivé devant il vit un mot aimanté: " _Je suis parti aux courses avec Takao. Il reste des crêpes dans le frigo. On revient vers 11h. Midorima._ "

Midorima et Takao sont partit aux courses cela voulais dire qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Kagami.

Super.

Il prépara son petit déjeuné, s'installa et commença à manger.

Soudain il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Kagami apparut dans la pièce:" Salut. _Dis celui-ci._

\- Salut."

kagami s'assit en face d'Aomine et commença à petit déjeuner.

La salle était plongée dans un silence pesant, lourd, oppressant, étouffant... Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou de peur de dire une bêtise. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Ils mangeait juste.

Aomine finit son petit déjeuner le premier, il se leva avec ses couverts, les mit dans l'évier et se dirigea vers le couloir pour repartir dans sa chambre. Quand il arriva dans celle-ci il s'assit sur son lit et fixa le mur en face de lui.

Quelque chose avait changé. D'habitude ils se seraient envoyés chier, ils se seraient battus; mais là rien. Nada. C'était tellement étrange. Est-ce que le problème venait de lui ou de Kagami, ou même d'eux deux? Il ne savait pas.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce qui c'était passé l'autre fois. Peut-être que Kagami savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Peut-être qu'il avait était trahi par le geste qu'il avait fait, l'avoir retenu. Peut-être...trop de "peut-être" sans réponses. Trop...c'est trop pour lui, il ne peut plus le supporter. Cette situation est insupportable; mais elle est encore plus depuis qu'il est ici.

Il n'en peu plus.

...

"On est rentrés.

\- Kagami, Mine-chan est levé?

\- Euh, oui. Mais il est sortit.

\- Quand?

\- Y'a cinq minutes.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je sais pas, il est partit d'un coup en claquant la porte.

\- C'-

\- Takao, viens m'aider pour ranger les courses.

\- J'arrive Shin-chan.

Après avoir dit cela il alla aider don petit-ami.

\- Shin-chan.

\- Quoi?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Takao! _Cria-t-il en lâchant les œufs._ Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un coup?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- T'aurai pus attendre un meilleure moment, maintenant on a plus d'œuf.

\- Désolé, mais tu sais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment...

\- C'est bon, pars, je vais me débrouiller seul.

\- D'accord Shin-chan.

Takao alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Demanda Kagami._

\- Shin-Chan a cassé les oeufs à cause de moi.

\- Oui ça j'avais bien compris, mais pourquoi?

\- Je lui est dit que je l'aimais et ça l'a surpris.

\- Hum...Hahaha c'est trop marrant.

\- Te moque pas!

\- Excuse moi, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Méchant. _Dit-il en allant bouder dans sa chambre._

Il s'allongea dans son lit et pris son téléphone pour appeler Kuroko.

= Allo.

\- Allo, c'est moi.

= Bonjour, comment tu vas Takao-kun?

\- Je vais bien et toi?

= Je vais bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé depuis avant-hier?

\- Kagami a rompu avec son copain, son copain la viré de chez lui et du coup maintenant il dort ici.

= Il c'est passé tous ça. Comment vas Aomine?

\- Il allait bien hier.

= Comment ça? Tu ne l'as pas vus ce matin?

\- Non, je suis partit au courses avec Shin-chan et quand on est rentré il venait juste de partir.

= Et tu sais où il est partit?

\- Non. Je devrais?

= Oui, il vaut mieux.

\- Pourquoi?

= Aomine dors sous le même toit que la personne qu'il aime et il pense qu'il n'aurai jamais aucune chance avec lui.

\- Tu penses qu'il vas se suicider?

= Non, mais il faut quand même s'inquiéter, il pourrait faire une connerie autre que le suicide.

\- Tu as raison, je l'appelle tout de suite. Merci.

= De rien. Tu me rappelle pour me donner des nouvelles.

\- D'accord.

Il raccrocha pour ensuite appeler Aomine.

\- Répond, Mine-chan répond...Ouin il répond pas.

Il appela ensuite Kise.

= Allo.

\- C'est moi.

= Oh, salut Takaocchi comment tu vas?

\- J'ai peur.

= Pourquoi!?

\- Mine-chan est sortit ce matin et il répond pas au téléphone.

= Je l'ai vus.

\- Où ça!?

= Je l'ai croisé en face de l'hôtel, il avait un sac, et quand je l'ai appelé il à pas répondu et il est entré dans le bâtiment.

\- Attend, je vais voir un truc.

Il alla dans la chambre d'Aomine. En entrant il vis qu'il n'y avait plus rien, les placard était grand ouvert et vide.

\- Kise, y'a plus ses affaires dans sa chambre.

= Il est peut-être retourné à l'hôtel.

\- Tu crois, il est chambre combien?

= 201.

\- Ok, merci je te laisse.

= Tu-

Il lui raccrocha au nez.

Il partit mettre ses chaussures, son manteau et sortit.

\- Où il est partit? Demanda Midorima.

\- Chais pas. Peut-être racheter des oeufs.

\- Oui, c'est possible."

...

*Toc Toc*

"Qui c'est?

\- Moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je suis venu te chercher.

\- Je rentre pas, je reste ici.

\- Ouvre la porte au moins.

Aomine alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Rentre.

\- Merci. _Dit Takao._ Pourquoi t'es revenu à l'hôtel?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Parce que Kagami dors chez nous?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi, tu pourrais te rapprocher de lui si tu restais.

\- Mais tu comprends pas, j'ai aucune chances.

\- Mais si.

\- Non!

\- Si!

\- Non! _Dit-il avec un ton désespéré._

\- ...Mine-chan.

\- Quoi?

\- Reviens.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux vraiment pas revenir?

\- Non, je peux pas.

\- D'accord, c'est toi qui décide. Aurevoir.

\- Ouais...Salut.

Et Takao sortit de la chambre.

...

*BAM*

"C'est qui?

\- ...

\- Takao, pourquoi tu répond pas? _Demanda Midorima quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce à vivre._

\- ...Mine-chan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Aomine?

\- Il est retourné à l'hôtel.

\- Pourquoi? _Demandèrent simultanément Midorima et Kagami._

Takao lança un regard noir à Kagami avant de partir dans la cuisine mettre les œufs, qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin du retour, dans le frigo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

\- Rien, fais pas attention, c'est pas contre toi. _Dis Midorima avant d'aller voir Takao._ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Aomine est partit parce qu'il pense qu'il a aucune chance avec l'autre.

\- Et alors, c'est pas une raison pour lancé un regard noir à "l'autre".

\- ...T'as raison, il a rien fait...il sait pas le mal qu'il lui fait.

\- Takao.

\- Quoi?

\- Met la table on vas manger.

\- D'accord.

...

Cette après-midi là fut dur pour nos amis, Takao était toujours autant énervé par la situation, Kagami se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour énerver Kazunari, Midorima essayer de résonner son petit-ami que peut-être que oui Taiga faisait du mal à son "Mine-chan" (vous sentez?...Oui, c'est bien de la jalousie, vous ne rêvez pas), mais qu'il le faisait sans le savoir.

Et de son côté Aomine déprimait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, tellement qu'il avait même sautait le repas de midi, mais il ne pus se résinier à aller manger le soir. Par conséquent il descendit au restaurant, cependant au moment où il passa la porte de celui-ci quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Ou plutôt quelqu'un: "Aominecchi!

\- Putain tu m'as fait mal!

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu à l'hôtel?

\- Tu pense pas que c'est mieux qu'on se lève avant de papoter, tout le monde nous regardent.

\- Depuis quand ça te gène que des gens te regarde.

\- Depuis maintenant. _Dit-il en se levant._ Aller lève toi.

\- Oki! _Dit-il en faisant de même._ Tu viens manger avec nous?

\- Oui, si t'arrête de crier.

\- Super!

\- Pff.

Ils avancèrent vers la table des tourtereaux.

\- Salut Kasamatsu.

\- Salut.

\- Tu veux manger quoi Aominecchi?

\- Je vais prendre comme vous.

\- Ok! S'il vous plaît!?

\- Oui, vous désirez?

-La même chose que nous pour notre ami.

\- Oui, monsieur, je vous apporte cela tout de suite.

\- Merci. Alors pourquoi t'es revenu à l'hôtel?

\- Tu sais que Kagami est venu dormir à l'appartement.

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça.

\- Mais, pourquoi? Tu aurais pus te rapprocher de lui.

\- Takao m'a dit la même choses donc je vais te répondre la même chose: Je n'y retournerai pas parce que Kagami y est et que je sais que je n'aurai jamais aucune chances avec lui et que je ne peux pas supporter de rester sous le même toit que lui si c'est comme ça.

\- Mais, comment tu peux être si sûr qu'il n'y a aucune chance entre vous?

\- Votre plat monsieur.

\- Merci. Parce que je le sais. _Dit-il avant de manger la moitié de son assiette en trois bouchés._

"Y'a rien dans leur assiettes, je préféré quand c'était Mido qui cuisinait." _pensa-t-il._

 _-_ Si tu veux je peux lui demander s-

\- Non mais ça va pas, t'as pas intérêt à lui demander ça!

\- D'accord. Mais comment on peux t'aider?

\- En ne faisais rien.

\- Mais-

\- Rien.

\- Ok.

\- Même-

\- Rien.

\- Et-

\- Rien!

\- J-

\- Rien!

\- ...

\- Rien!

\- Mais j'ai rien dit.

\- Pff...j'ai fini, bonne nuit.

\- On se voit demain Aominecchi?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que.

\- Mais...Ouin il est partit.

\- Ryota t'es chiant.

\- Et alors!?

\- Pff.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider?

\- Rien, tu ne l'as pas écouté.

\- Si, mais...

\- Pas de mais.

\- Yukio*yeux de chien battu*.

\- T'es pas possible. Ne fais rien, j-

\- Mais!

\- Tu m'a pas laisser finir ma phrase.

\- ...

\- Ne fais rien, je m'en occupe.

\- Oh, merci mon chéri.

\- Pff, lâche moi.

\- Non.

\- Si tu ne me laisse pas manger tu n'auras pas de câlins tous à l'heure, dans la chambre.

\- Mange. _Dit-il en se détachant._ "

...

*Dring dring*

Kagami se redressa dans son lit et pris son téléphone pour répondre. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareil?

" Allo.

= ...

\- Allo?

= Allo.

\- C'est qui?

= Aomine.

\- Aomine? Pourquoi tu m'appelle?

= Pour te dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi?

= ...Je t'aime.

 **...**

 **=)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chers lecteurs, je suis désolée de vous présenter un chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration. Sur ce, bonne lecture:  
...**

Vers une heure du matin, Kagami se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit dans son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage en disant:"Merde...putain de rêve de merde!"

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Arrivé dans celle-ci il se servit un verre d'eau.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait un rêve comme ça, même si là il était plus soft que d'habitude. Mais il commence à en avoir un peu marre. Marre de tout ces sentiment, car il sait que ceux-ci ne seront jamais réciproques, même si son ex prêtant le contraire.

Quand cela avait commencé? Il ne le sait pas. Quand cela terminerait? Il espère que ce soit le plus tôt possible.

Franchement, de toutes les personnes, tous genres et âges confondus, c'est du gars le plus hétéro qu'il connaisse qu'il est tombé amoureux. Sérieusement, amoureux? Plutôt fou. Il le rend fou.

Mais il le trouve bizarre ces temps ci. Il ne le cherche plus. Il est distant avec lui. Et il est même partit de l'appartement quand lui est arrivé. Est-ce qu'il a compris ses sentiments? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il l'aime, qu'il est fou de lui, qu'il le rend dingue? Et qu'il trouve ça dégoûtant et que c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça. Il espère que ce n'est pas ça, qu'il se trompe.

Cependant, il repense à ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. Pourquoi l'avait-il retenu? Et pourquoi il paraissait si triste à ce moment là? Kagami devait rejoindre son copain dehors, il avait cinq minutes pour cela sinon il le quittait et Aomine l'avait retenu...Et si...Non, c'est pas possible que ça soit pour ça, c'était sûrement pour une autre raison. Oui, pour une autre raison. Il ne faut pas qu'il commence à espérer des choses qui ne seront jamais.

Soudain, il entendit des pas et Takao entra dans la cuisine. Celui-ci ignora complètement Kagami et se dirigea vers le frigo.

"- Pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi?

\- ...

\- Takao?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Takao rigola.

\- Pourquoi tu rigole? Répond moi.

\- Tu ne sais pas?

\- Non, explique moi.

\- Non... je peux rien te dire.

\- Pourquoi?

Takao but cul sec le verre d'eau qu'il s'était servis et repartit vers la chambre.

\- Takao?

\- Devine toi même.

\- Mais...

Kagami finit son verre à son tour et repartit se coucher, mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite car il réfléchissait trop, à ses sentiments, à l'attitude d'Aomine et à celle de Takao."

 **...**

Vers 9h, Midorima se réveilla. Il fit un bisous sur le front de Takao et se leva pour aller se préparer.  
Prêt, il alla faire le petit déjeuner. Il commença par préparer la pâtes à gaufres. Alors qu'il mélangeait la pâtes avec le dernier ingrédient deux petits bras lui entourèrent la taille.  
"- Bonjour Shin-chan.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- T'as bien dormi?  
\- Oui.  
\- Salut. _Dit Kagami en entrant dans la cuisine_.  
\- Bonjour Kagami.

\- Takao, tu dis pas bonjour?  
\- Laisse tomber Midorima, il me fait la gueule.  
\- Encore!  
\- Mais Shin-chan! Il lui fait du mal!  
\- Je fais du mal à qui?  
\- Oups.  
\- Takao!  
\- Je fais du mal à qui?  
\- Franchement Takao, réfléchis plus avant de parler.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Je fais du mal à qui!?  
\- À personne, n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit. Takao.  
\- Oui.  
\- Met la table.  
\- D'accord.

 **...**

De son côté Aomine se leva vers 11h. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit, il pensait trop à Kagami et quand il arrivait à enfin dormir il se réveillait au bout d'une heure à cause d'un cauchemar ou d'un rêve beaucoup trop beau où son amour serait réciproque.

Il se prépara, alla manger le déjeuner pour enfin retourner dans sa chambre se déshabiller et aller dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couverture en position fœtal.

Pathétique. C'est comme ça qu'il se trouve en ce moment. Vraiment pathétique, incapable, trop lâche pour pouvoir dormir dans le même appartement que la personne qu'il aime avec qui il n'aura jamais aucune chance.

Soudain une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre et enfin il lâcha toutes les larmes qu'il lui restait après cette nuit horrible qu'il venait de passer entre pleurs et cris de colère.

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de _lui_? Fou de _lui_? Au point de ne plus pouvoir passer de nuit tranquille, d'avoir l'impression que son cœur est constamment compressé, qu'il est brisé en mille morceaux et que jamais rien ni personne à part _lui_ ne pourra le réparer. Mais, et si par miracle _il_ voulait bien de lui, arriverait- _il_ à le réparer? Il n'en sait rien, il ne sait plus rien. Qui il est? Aomine. Un basketteur qui n'avait plus aucun plaisir à jouer jusqu'au jour où _il_ est arrivé. Quels sont les moments où il se sent le plus à sa place? Quand il joue avec _lui_. Quand il rit le plus? Avec _lui_...Avec _lui_...Il ne peut pas vivre sans _lui_...Il ne peut plus vivre sans _lui_.

 **...**

En début d'après-midi Kise et Kasamatsu arrivèrent à l'appartement: "Bonjour. _Dis Midorima en ouvrant la porte._

\- Bonjour Midorimacchi.

\- Bonjour.

\- Kise, il faut qu'on parle. _Dis Takao en tirant Kise par le bras vers sa chambre._

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Assis toi sur le lit Kise.

\- Ok.

\- Bon je résume. Mine-chan aime Kagami et on ne sait pas ce que ressent Kagami pour Mine-chan. Kagami à rompu avec son copain après ce qui c'est passé l'autre fois. Il est venu dormir ici et Mine-chan est repartit à l'hôtel parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a aucune chance avec lui. Donc la première chose à faire c'est?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Savoir ce que Kagami ressent pour Mine-chan.

\- Ah oui, t'as raison. Mais comment, il va pas nous le dire comme ça.

\- Je sais, et c'est ça le problème, donc il faut qu'on trouve un plan.

\- ...On peut appeler Akashicchi pour qu'il vienne le torturer?

\- Non.

\- ...Kuroko?

\- Mouais, attends je l'appelle.

\- Ok.

\- ...Allo.

= Allo.

\- Kuroko?

= Non, c'est Akashi.

\- Akashi, mais pourquoi tu réponds à sa place?

= Il est sous la douche.

\- Tu pourras lui dire de me rappeler?

= Non.

\- Mais...Il a raccroché.

\- Je pense qu'on devra ce passer de Kurokocchi.

\- Ouais, mais qui alors?

\- ...Je sais!

\- Qui?

\- ...

 **...**

"Vous faisiez quoi? _Demanda Midorima quand les deux énergumènes arrivèrent dans la cuisine._

\- On parlait. _Répondit Takao._

\- De quoi?

\- De choses.

\- Takao?

\- Hé, j'ai droit à mon jardin secret ok!?

\- ...pff.

\- Bien.

\- Kagamicchi?

\- Oui.

Kise fit un doigt d'honneur à Kagami.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Ryota!

\- Quoi?

\- T'es désespérant.

\- Et je l'assume.

\- Takao me fait la gueule et maintenant Kise me fait un fuck. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait putain?

\- Tu n'as rien fait. Fait pas attention à ces deux idiots. _Dit Midorima._

\- ...Si tu le dis.

\- Kise t'es con.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Takaocchi!?

\- Parce que tu l'ai.

\- Mais!

\- Approche.

\- Il a bien voulu venir nous aider mais c'est pas une raison pour te mettre en conflit avec Kagami. _Chuchota Takao à l'oreille de Kise._

 _-_ Ouais, désolé.

\- On fait quoi cet après-midi? _Demanda Takao._

\- On peut aller jouer au basket? _Proposa Kagami_

\- ...Ouais.

Ils partirent donc au terrain de baskets le plus proche. Ils jouèrent toutes l'après-midi et la plus part de temps c'est l'équipe dans laquelle se trouvait Kagami qui gagnait. En soirée ils allèrent se baigner et ensuite allèrent manger au restaurant au bord de la plage.

Quand ils eurent finis ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour rentrer à l'appartement ou à l'hôtel.

…

Ce soir là, une personne que nous connaissons bien arriva dans cette petite ville où ce déroule les vacances de nos chers amis. Comment vont-ils réagir face à cette arrivée?

 **À suivre...**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Nouveau chapitre ! Enfin ! Désolée du retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :**

 **...**

*Toc Toc*

"- Je vais ouvrir! _Dis Kagami._

\- D'accord. _Répondit Midorima._

Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Tatsuya! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

\- Je suis venu te voir.

\- Mais, pourquoi?

\- Quoi, j'ai pas droit de venir te voir?

\- Bah si, mais...

\- Quoi, ça te fait pas plaisir?

\- Si, ça m'a juste surpris.

\- D'accord. Je peux entrer?

\- Oh oui, excuse moi.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Bonjour. C'est bien Himuro? _Demanda Midorima._

\- Oui c'est ça et toi c'est Midorima?

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Pardon d'être venu comme ça mais je voulais faire une surprise à mon petit Kagami.

\- Je suis pas petit!

\- Pas de problème, tu resteras manger ce midi?

\- Oui si ça vous dérange pas.

\- Takao viens dire bonjour.

\- J'arrive...Salut.

\- Salut. "

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant et pendant le repas. Après avoir fini, Kagami et Himuro s'installèrent devant la télé, Midotaka faisait la vaisselle et Takao était partit dans sa chambre pour appeler quelqu'un.

"- Allo?

= Allo, Takaocchi. Ça va?

\- Oui et toi?

= Je m'inquiète pour Aomine.

\- Pourquoi?

= Je l'ai pas vus depuis la dernière fois.

\- Pas du tout?

= Oui, il vient même pas manger.

\- Peut-être qu'il t'évite.

= Pourquoi?

\- Parce que t'ai chiant.

= Takaocchi méchant!...Je m'inquiète.

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va mieux que ce que tu pense.

= Et si tu te trompait?

\- Je me trompe jamais...Il est arrivé.

= Quand?

\- Y'a une heure et demi.

= Et vous avez parlé du plan?

\- Non, on as pas pus.

= Il fait quoi là?

\- Il est avec Kagami devant la télé.

= Tu pense qu'il a déjà commencé?

\- C'est probable.

= Je suis désolé, Yukio m'appelle.

\- Ok, à toute.

= A toute Takaocchi."

...

"- Taiga?

\- Hum?

Himuro eu un temps de pause pour réfléchir à la question qu'il allait poser.

\- ...Niveau cœur ça se passe comment?

\- Ça se passe plus.

\- Oh, vous avez rompu? _Dit-il en imitant mal la surprise._

\- Oui.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Oui, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- ...Tu est content de t'être séparé de lui?

\- Oui, quand il m'as quitté ça m'as enlevé un poids.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Hum...

\- ...Et...quelqu'un te plaît?

\- ...Non.

\- T'es sûr?

\- Ouais.

\- ...?

\- Mais oui, personne me plaît.

\- Ok...Si tu le dis.

\- Oui, je le dis.

\- ... Tu sais je suis ton frère tu peut me faire confiance.

\- Je sais, et toi?

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Pas ça...

\- Ah, je sors avec quelqu'un.

\- Qui!?

\- Hum...Atsushi.

\- Atsushi, Murasakibara Atsushi!?

\- ...Oui.

\- Il te rend heureux, hein?

\- Oui, très heureux.

\- C'est le principal. Mais si un jour il te fait du mal, tu me le dis et j'irai lui casser la gueule,même s'il fait trois mètres de haut.

\- Merci, t'es un vrai frère toi. _Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras._ Tu veux toujours pas me dire qui te plaît?

\- Mais je t'ai dit qu-

\- Tu sais pas mentir Taiga, tu sais pas mentir.

\- Pff...J'ai pas envie de te le dire.

\- Mais pourquoi!?

\- Il pourrait m'entendre. _Chuchota-t-il en pointant Midorima du pouce._

\- Mais non si tu me le dis dans l'oreille il entendra rien.

\- ...Mais j'ai pas envie.

\- S'il te plaît. _Dit-il en faisant des yeux de chien battu._

\- ...Bon, ok.

\- Ouais! Dis dis. _Dit-il en lui montrant son oreille._

\- A...Aomine.

\- C'est vrai? _Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._

\- Oui mais... C'est compliqué.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai aucune chance avec lui.

\- Dis pas ça.

\- Il est hétéro à 200% et il me déteste.

\- Il peut être bi, et tu sais entre haine et amour y'a qu'un pas.

\- Mouais, j'pense pas.

\- Je suis sûr que tu lui plaît.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Bah oui, "bien sûr".

\- Non.

\- Si. T'es beau, tu cuisine bien, t'es doué au basket et t'as encore pleins de qualité, comment tu ne peux pas lui plaire?

\- En étant un gars.

\- Pff...bon je reviens je vais pisser.

\- Ok.

Il marcha vers le couloir, arrivait dedans il croisa Takao.

\- C'est bon.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai l'info.

\- Déjà?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi on t'as pas appelé plus tôt? Viens suis moi.

\- Ok.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Alors.

\- Il l'aime.

\- Qui?

\- Taiga aime Aomine.

\- Non, c'est vrai?

\- Oui.

\- Ouais! Au putain je suis trop content!

\- Cris pas comme ça!

\- Ah oui désolé.

\- On fait quoi maintenant?

\- Je vais aller voir Aomine.

\- Tu vas lui dire?

\- Je vais déjà essayer de lui parler.

\- Comment ça?

\- La dernière fois il m'as mis à la porte, et Kise ne l'as pas vus depuis et il ne vient pas manger.

\- Ah, j'espère que tu le trouveras.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bon je retourne voir Taiga.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

\- Oui à toute.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Himuro rejoignit Kagami et Takao sortit de l'appartement.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard Takao arriva à l'hôtel le sourire collé au visage et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il courru dans les escaliers, car l'ascenseur arrivait trop lentement à son goût, puis continua sa course dans mes couloirs. Quand il fut devant la porte de la chambre d'Aomine il frappa à grands coups. Cependant personnes ne répondait, donc il recommença en ajoutant les paroles: "- Mine-chan? Mine-chan, si t'es là ouvre! Ouvre, arrête de me faire la gueule j'ai un truc important à te dire! MINE-CHAN!

\- Vous voulez bien vous calmer Monsieur?! Tout d'abord, je vous vois courrir comme un enfant dans les couloirs et maintenant vous tembourinez cette porte qui ne vous a rien fait au passage, en criant comme un fou.

\- Je suis un enfant, et toi t'es qui?

\- Je travaille ici. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

\- La personne qui dors dans cette chambre.

\- Mais il n'y a personne, la personne qui dormait là est partit hier.

\- Je vous crois pas.

\- Allez demander à l'accueil et vous verrez que je dis vrai.

\- Bien...et pardon pour le bruit.

Il descendit et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Bonjour. Est-ce que Aomine Daiki est partit de l'hôtel?

\- Euh, je vais regarder ça, attendez s'il vous plaît.

À ce moment là un jeune homme, blond habillé d'un costume digne d'un serveur de cinq étoile passa à côté de l'accueil. En entendant la question de Takao il s'arrêta brusquement et dit: "Bonjour, vous chercher Aomine?

\- Oui. Pourquoi?

\- Comment vous appelez vous?

\- Takao. Mais pour-

\- J'ai quelque pour vous.

\- Quoi?

\- Tenez. _Dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier._

\- C'est quoi?

\- Ça vient d'Aomine.

\- D'accord, merci, mais-

\- Aurevoir. _Dit-il avant de partir._

\- Monsieur?

\- Oui.

\- La personne que vous cherchez est partit hier après-midi.

\- D'accord, merci de votre aide.

\- Mais de rien, c'est mon travail. Vous avez besoin d'autre choses?

\- Non, c'est bon. Aurevoir.

\- Aurevoir, passez un bonne après-midi."

Takao alla dans la partie café de l'hôtel et s'installa dans un endroit calme et confortable. Il déplia le papier et commença à lire.

"Salut.  
Je ne sais pas qui vas lire cette "lettre". Je suis désolé, mais j'en pouvais plus de cette situation, je pars.  
Aomine"

Il essayait d'assimiler ce qui était écrit sur ce mot et tout d'un coup il paniqua, il courra dans tous les sens et failli faire tomber le plateau serveur: "Monsieur, vous allez bien?

\- Non.

\- Que ce passe-t-il? _Demanda le serveur inquiet._

Il ne répondit pas et couru en dehors de l'hôtel pour se rendre à l'appartement.

...

*BAM*

Takao ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec fracas et arriva dans la pièce à vivre en criant: "SHIN-CHAN!

\- Quoi!? Pourquoi tu crie comme et où tu étais?

\- J'était...Dit-il essoufflé...à l'hôtel pour voir Mine-chan mais...

\- Mais quoi?

\- Quand je suis arrivé il était pas là...il est partit hier après-midi.

\- Pourquoi? _Demanda Kagami._

\- A cause de toi! C'est à cause de toi tout ça! _Cria-t-il en pleurant._

\- Takao calme toi!

\- Me calmer!? A cause de Bakagami Mine-chan vas se suicider!

\- C'est pas possible, pourquoi il ferait ça? _Demanda Kagami avec un air très inquiet._

\- A cause de toi, il l'as dit dans sa lettre!

Takao tenta de frapper Kagami mais Midorima de rattrapa à tant pour l'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

\- Taiga.

\- Oui?

\- On a un truc à te dire.

\- Quoi?

\- Je peux?

\- Oui. _Dis Midorima._

\- Taiga. _Dit Himuro en le tenant par les épaules pour le mettre face à lui._ Aomine t'aime.

Kagami prit un air choqué, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrir la bouche. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il ne réussit pas et ses larmes parlèrent à sa place. Himuro le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

 **A suivre...**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous, désolée du retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture:**

 **...**

"Shin-chan?

\- Tu t'es calmé?

\- Oui...il faut l'appeler.

\- Oui, je l'appelle.

\- D'accord.

\- ...Allo?

= Allo.

\- Aomine?

= Oui c'est moi.

\- Comment tu vas?

= Bof. Désolé d'être partit mais j'en pouvais plus de la situation. Qui l'a lu?

\- Takao, mais il a dit que tu voulais te suicider.

= Me suicider? Pourquoi je ferai ça?

\- À cause de la situation.

= T'inquiète pas, ça me déprime mais j'irai pas jusqu'à me suicider.

\- D'accord, Takao va être sévèrement puni pour avoir menti.

= Il a pas menti, il a juste compris de travers ce que j'avais écris. Mais tu peux quand même le punir.

\- Ça va aller?

= Oui t'inquiète, depuis que je suis rentré je vais mieux.

\- Bien alors.

= Salut.

\- Aurevoir.

\- Shin-chan?

\- Tu met la table, tu débarrasse, tu fais la vaisselle, tu passes le balai et... Tu dors tout seul ce soir.

\- Mais-

\- Pas de mais, tu nous a inquiété.

\- Pardon. _Dit-il honteux._

\- On passe à table dans une heure

Midorima prépara le repas, ils mangèrent et partirent directement au lit après avoir salué Himuro.

...

Kagami était allongé dans son lit depuis déjà quatre heures mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait trop à ce que Himuro lui avait dit. Est-ce que c'était vrai? Pourquoi il lui mentirait en lui disant qu'Aomine l'... l'aime? Il n'aurai jamais pensé que ça serait un jour réciproque. Depuis quand ça l'était d'ailleurs?

C'est pour ça qu'il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Tout s'expliquait. Mais ce dire que Takao pensait qu'il voulait ce suicider, ça lui fait quelque choses. Lui aussi est triste de la situation mais a toujours relativisé et caché sa tristesse et ses sentiments. Mais si Aomine a donnait l'impression qu'il était déprimé au point d'être capable de se suicider c'est qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien, car il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments.

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller le voir. Ou l'appeler. Pour lui dire quoi, que c'est réciproque? Il ne se sent pas capable de le faire, cependant s'il ne le fait pas est-ce qu'Aomine le ferait? C'est peu probable. Alors si aucun des deux le fait comment ça finira? Pour l'instant il vas bien, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit. Kagami vas bien aussi mais il sait que plus cette situation durera plus ils iront mal. Il devrait lui dire.

Il vas lui avouer ses sentiments.

Maintenant.

Son cœur commença à battre rapidement quand il pris son téléphone dans sa main.

Encore plus vite quand il cliqua sur appeler.

Ça sonna et son cœur continuait à battre fort dans sa poitrine.

Quelqu'un décrocha.

"Allo?

-... Allo...

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelle?

\- Pour... Parce que... Pour te...te demander comment tu vas.

\- Oh, je vais bien. Et toi?

\- Je vais bien aussi. Je te demande ça parce que... À cause de ce qu'a dit Takao.

\- Ah ouais, le suicide. _Dit-il avec un rire nerveux._

\- Dis, pourquoi... Il a pensé ça?

Peut-être que lui lui dirait.

\- C'.. C'est compliqué.

\- Ok, je cromprend.

\- ...Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit."

"Pathétique" pensa-t-il en raccrochant. Il n'avait pas réussi. Dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix son coeur s'était arrêté pour ensuite repartir encore plus vite. Il allait le dire mais les mots n'ont pas voulu sortir.

La prochaine fois il lui dirait. Mais pas tout de suite.

Sur ces pensées il réussi enfin à s'endormir.

...

"Bonjour Shin-chan. Bien dormis? _Dit-il en arrivant dans la cuisine._

\- Bonjour. Oui mieux qu'avec toi.

\- Méchant!

\- Quoi? C'est la vérité.

\- ...Shin-chan.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé à propos d'hier.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses.

\- T'as raison, je devrais aller lui dire pardon.

\- Pas tout de suite, mange avant, il est toujours en train de dormir.

\- Mais-

\- Mange.

\- D'accord...Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

\- Takao, tais-toi.

\- D'accord.

...

\- Salut. _Dit kagami en entrant dans la cuisine._

\- Bonjour, tu veux manger quoi?

\- Je vais prendre des céréales.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est demain que vous partez non?

\- Oui. Et toi?

\- Comme vous, je serai seul ici sinon.

\- Il y a Kise et Kasamatsu.

\- Kise? Sérieusement?

\- Il est chiant, mais il peut être parfois sympa.

\- Ouais, mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment je pense pas qu'il serait sympa.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. On prend le train de 9h demain matin.

\- D'accord, je vais voir s'il reste de la place pour moi.

\- Salut Kagami. _Dit Takao en entrant dans la pièce._

\- Salut.

\- Je-je suis désolé pour hier.

\- ...C'est bon t'inquiète.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui oui.

\- Désolé.

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était bon.

\- Hum...

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui? _Demanda Kagami._

\- Je sais pas. _Répondit Midorima._

\- J'ai une idée. _Dit Takao._

\- Quoi?

\- On mange ici, après on passe tout l'aprem à la plage, après on vas au resto et enfin on vas en boite!

\- OK mais on vas pas en boîte sinon on sera fatigué demain matin et on risque de rater notre train.

\- Shin-chan?

\- Non.

\- Fête foraine?

\- Ok mais on rentre pas trop tard.

\- Ouais!

...

"AH! Maman une algue!

\- Mais non chéri ce sont des cheveux.

\- Non, c'est une algue!

\- Regarde. _Dit-elle alors que Midorima se relevait._

\- Ah oui, c'est des cheveux. _Dit le gosse en rigolant._

\- Pardon pour cela. _Dit la mère_.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Ah ah ah, shin-chan une algue! Trop marrant!

\- Arrête Takao!

\- Ah une algue rouge! _Dit-il mort de rire en pointant Kagami._

\- Tu m'aide? _Demanda celui-ci à Midorima._

\- Oui.

À peine avait-il prononcé ce mot qu'ils se jetèrent sur Takao pour le couler.

\- Attaque d'algues! _Cria Kagami_."

Vers 19h ils allèrent dans un restaurant italien. Takao commanda des lasagnes, Midorima un plat avec des spaghettis et Kagami une pizza. Kazunari piqua dans les assiettes de ses amis pendant tous le repas, pour se venger de ce qui c'était passé à la plage et aussi parce qu'il avait très faim.

Après cela, ils sont tout les trois allaient à la fête foraine. Takao voulait faire tous les manèges alors que de son côté Midorima n'avait qu'une seule envie: rentrer à l'appartement. Au bout d'une heure, le petit brun continuait à sauter partout et Kagami commençait à fatiguer, c'est donc pout cela qu'avec Midorima ils décidèrent de rentrer, avec un Takao faisant un caprice pour rester.  
En arrivant à l'appartement Kagami alla directement se coucher après avoir rangé un peu de ses affaires dans sa valise; et de son côté, Takao supplia pendanta au moins un quart d'heure Midorima pour pouvoir dormir avec lui mais celui-ci refusa. Cependant quand le plus petit lui dit qu'il le priverait de _ça_ Midorima accepta tout de suite et le tira vers le chambre pour aller _dormir_ , ce qui ne serait pas le cas de Kagami pendant environ deux heures.

...

Il était sept heure du matin quand Midorima arriva dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Ensuite, sept heure et demi, quand ce fus au tour d'un Kagami, avec des cernes de trois kilomètres, d'arriver. Enfin, vers sept heure quarante-cinq, Takao rentra dans la pièce en boitant: "Salut. Dit celui-ci d'un geste de main.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut, pas besoin de te demander pourquoi tu boite. _Dit Kagami avec un sourire en coin._

\- Et toi pourquoi t'as une gueule de cul?

\- Takao!

\- Oh, le petit Takao a ses règles.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Takao! Et toi aussi Kagami, vous arrêtez de vous chamailler et vous mangez.

\- Ouais.

\- Oui shin-chan.

\- Bien.

\- ...Kaga-chan?

\- Oui?

\- T'as mal dormi?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- D'après toi?

\- À cause... On a fait un peu de bruit.

\- Oui, "un peu". _Dit-il avec un petit rire._

\- Les enfants on se tait et on mange, on part dans une demi-heure.

\- On est pas des enfants shin-chan!

\- Tu crois qu'en parlant comme ça je vais te croire.

\- Je boude.

\- Boude alors, mais dépêche toi. Et Kagami arrête de rire, toi aussi t'es fautif.

\- Pff...t'es chiant.

\- Je suis quoi?

\- Rien."

Après avoir fini de déjeuner ils allèrent se préparer. Et trentes minutes plus tard ils etaient dehors avec leur valise prêts à partir: "Vous avez tous? _Demanda Midorima._

\- Oui. _Répondirent les deux autres._

\- Allons-y alors."

C'était la fin de ce voyage et Takao laissa s'échapper une petite larme pendant le traget en train, ce qui fit rire Kagami et vexa le plus petit qui commença à se bagarrer avec l'autre et MamaMidorima dû intervenir pour stoper ça.

...

 **Tokyo, 17h38** :

*Toc Toc*

" Oh, bonjour Momoi-san, tu viens voir Daiki? _Dit la femme en ouvrant la porte._

\- Oui, il est là?

\- Oui, toujours dans sa chambre.

\- Merci. _Dit-elle en avançant vers la chambre._

\- Attend. Lui demanda la femme.

\- Oui?

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'a mon petit Daiki?

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas.

\- D'accord, tu reste mangé ici?

\- Si je n'arrive pas à sortir Dai-chan pour aller au Maji, oui.

\- D'accord.

Satsuki toca à la chambre d'Aomine.

\- Dai-chan?

\- Oui. _Répondit l'autre d'une petite voix._

\- Je peux entrer?

\- Oui.

Elle entra puis referma la porte et alla tout de suite ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

\- Dai-chan, on vas au Maji?

\- Non... J'ai pas envie de sortir.

\- Dai-chan. _Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui._ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Rien.

\- Si je vois très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu reste tout le temps dans ta chambre, tu veux plus sortir dehors et ce n'est pas pour faire ce que j'aurai pû penser parce que ta mère ma dit qu'elle avait vus dans ta poubelle et dans d'autres sacs poubelles à côté tout tes magasines.

\- Satsuki.

\- Quoi?

\- Arrête de chercher à savoir, je te dirais rien.

\- Mais Dai-chan. Je suis ta meilleure amie.

\- Désolé, je peux pas te dire.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu les a jeter, tu l'aime plus? Ça ne te fait plus rien? Tu n'arrive plus à... T'inquiète ça reviendra.

\- C'est pas ça.

\- C'est quoi alors? Elle ne te fais plus d'effet? Elles ne te font plus d'effet? T'es amoureux? dai-chan, dis moi!

\- ...tout ça. _Dit-il alors qu'une larme devalait sa joue._

\- Hein? Pourquoi tu pleurs?

\- C'est tout ça. Elle me fait plus d'effet parce que je suis a...amoureux.

\- De qui?

\- Je peux pas te le dire.

\- Mais si, dis moi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire. Je suis ta meilleure amie non?

\- Si mais...

\- Mais quoi? C'est qui?

\- C'est... kagami. _Dit-il tout bas_.

\- ...

\- Satsuki?

\- ...Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt.

\- Je sais pas, je pensais que tu...

\- Que je réagirais mal?

\- Oui.

\- Dai-chan, tu est mon meilleur ami, et c'est pas parce tu aime un gars que tu ne le sera plus.  
\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. _Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras_. On vas au Maji?

\- Oui.

\- youpi!

\- Mon oreille.

\- Excusez-moi. _Dit-elle en rigolant ce qui fit rire également Aomine._

\- Maman!

\- Oui.

\- On vas au Maji avec Satsuki.

\- D'accord. _Répondit-elle depuis la cuisine avec un petit sourire._ "

...

" Enfin arrivé. _Dit Midorima alors que les deux autres continuaient à se chamailler derrière lui._

\- Bon, à plus. _Dit Kagami._

\- Attend tu veux pas venir au Maji avec nous? _Demanda Takao_

\- Qui a dit qu'on allait au Maji. _Demanda Midorima._

\- Moi. Alors?

\- Ouais.

\- OK, go!

\- Attends, vous ne voulez pas qu'on dépose nos valises chez moi, c'est juste à côté?

\- Bonne idée. _Répondit Midorima._

\- Ok, suivez moi."

 **À suivre...**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ainsi que ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture =) :**

 **...**

Après avoir déposé leurs valises chez Kagami il se rendirent au Maji. Alors qu'ils commandaient leur repas, ce qui prendrait un peu de temps à cause de Taiga et de son estomac sans fond, Takao aperçu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un: "Shin-chan? _Chuchota-t-il._

\- Hum?

\- Regarde là-bas.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça?

Takao croisa les bras et tourna ça tête pour prendre un air boudeur.

\- Pff, où?

\- Là-bas. _Dit-il avec un mouvement de tête pour lui désigner l'endroit où il devait regarder._

Et quand Midorima tourna son visage vers la direction indiquée il vit Aomine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _Demanda Takao._

\- Rien, tant qu'ils ne se voient pas c'est bon.

\- D'accord.

\- Kagami?

\- Oui.

\- On ira manger à cette table là-bas. _Dit-il en désignant l'endroit le plus éloigné du bleu._

\- Okay.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient assis à leur table avec leurs plateaux.

\- Il était cool ce voyage. _Dit Kagami._

\- Moi j'ai adoré! _Cria Takao en sautillant sur son siège._

\- Takao, cris pas.

\- Toi aussi t'as aimé Shin-chan?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être que ça aurait été mieux sans toi.

\- T'es méchant. _Dit-il les larmes au yeux._

\- Tu vas pas pleurer quand même?

\- Mais c'était vraiment trop méchant!

\- C'était une blague, le prend pas sérieusement.

\- Bah j'en ai marre de tes blagues méchantes.

\- Takao je le pensais pas.

\- Ta gueule Midorima.

\- Takao, où tu vas?

\- Au toilettes, me suis pas.

\- J'ai failli rigolé, heureusement que je l'ai pas fait ça aurait empiré la situation. _Dit Kagami avec un petit rire._

Midorima lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ok, je la ferme...Mais c'est vrai que t'es assez méchant avec lui.

\- Kagami, n'en rajoute pas.

\- Ok...Tu t'excuseras?

\- Si tu la ferme oui.

\- Ok.

...

\- Oh Takao-kun! _Dit Momoi quand celui-ci passa à côté d'eux_. Salut.

\- Salut. _Répondit-il._

\- Ça va?

\- Oui et toi?

\- T'es sûr?

\- Oui.

\- Ok...Moi je vais bien.

\- Et toi Mine-chan?

\- ...Ça peux aller, mieux depuis que je suis rentré chez moi.

\- Bien alors.

\- T'es là avec qui?

\- Avec Midorima.

\- ...Takao-kun.

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as appelé Midorima?

\- Oh...oui. _Dit-il en regardant par terre._

\- T'es sûr que ça va?

\- Oui, c'est juste que...

\- Takao-kun regarde moi.

\- Hum. _Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

\- Tu peux me dire tous tu sais, on est amis. _Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras._

\- Euh...Tu sais je suis un peu énervant parfois et-

\- Un peu, parfois. _Dit Aomine en rigolant légèrement._

\- Dai-chan...continue Takao-kun.

\- Bah...euh...je suis très chiant et Shin-chan me le dit souvent et il arrête pas de faire des blagues méchantes et là ça m'a vraiment énervé et-

\- Je vais le tuer ce petit con. _Dit-elle avec un regard de tueuse et un aura sombre l'entourant._

\- Non, attends, il le pense pas, c'est juste des blagues, attends...

Mais cette dernière était déjà partit vers la table où se trouvaient les deux autres.

\- Midorima. _Dit-elle avec une voix emplie de haine quand elle se trouva face à lui._

 _-_ Oui. _Dit-il d'une voix calme alors que dans sa tête c'était le chaos, des milliers de petits lui couraient dans tous les sens en criant des "SOS" pour que quelqu'un veuille bien les aider à trouver une échappatoire à cette situation._

 _-_ Je vais te tu-Kagami-kun qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Bah je mange.

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir si son ami l'avait suivit mais heureusement il ne l'avais pas fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, pourquoi tu regarde derrière toi tout d'un coup?

\- Pour rien... Rien du tout.

\- Hum, ok. _Dit-il avant de continuer à manger._

\- Momoi-kun?

\- Oui, Takao-kun?

\- On peut parler?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Ils sortirent dehors.

\- T'es au courante?

\- De quoi?

\- De ce que ressens Mine-chan pour Kaga-chan?

\- Oui, toi aussi?

\- Oui. On l'ai tous.

\- Sauf Kagami-kun.

\- Non.

\- Quoi!?

\- On a dû lui dire.

\- Mais pourquoi!?

\- Pour une bêtise.

\- Une bêtise? Je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- ...Kaga-chan aussi.

\- Quoi, Kagami-kun aussi?

\- Il ressent la même chose.

\- C'est réciproque?

\- Oui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend si on sait que c'est réciproque, ça leur fait du mal pour rien!

\- Mais, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?

\- Qu'on leur dise.

\- M-

\- J'y vais tous de suite.

\- Non attends."

Trop tard, Momoi avait une nouvelle fois filé comme une fusée.

Quand il rentra dans le restaurant il vit Momoi face à Aomine, il courrut vers elle est réussi à la faire taire à temps grâce à sa main et lui chuchota à l'oreille: "Laisse Kaga-chan lui dire lui-même. Vas avec Mine-chan dehors, je vous rejoint dans quelques minutes avec Kaga-chan. _Dit-il avant de la lâcher._

\- D'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y ce passe? _Demanda Aomine._

\- Rien Dai-chan. On vas dehors.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Viens juste.

\- Mais je mange.

\- Viens!

\- Pff, ok. _Dit-il avant de la suivre dehors._ Bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

\- Attends.

\- Quoi?

\- Mine-chan. _L'appela Takao_

\- Quoi?

Quand Aomine se retourna il compris qu'il était pris au piège.

\- Satsu?

\- Bon, nous on retourne à l'intérieur, à tous à l'heure Dai-chan. _Dit-elle avant de rentrer suivie de Takao._

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Kagami et lui, aucuns des deux n'osaient parler, et ce fut le rouge qui cassa ce silence pesant.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui et toi?

\- Oui.

\- Ok.

\- ...Pourquoi ils ont fait ça?

\- Je sais pas.

\- T'es sûr?

\- Oui. Toi tu le sais?

\- ...Oui.

\- ...Vraiment?

\- ...Euh...

\- Quoi?

\- Laisse moi parler.

\- Ok.

"Il faut que je lui dise, maintenant que je suis face à lui, je dois lui dire. Allez!" Se dit Kagami.

Il baissa sa tête vers le sol, il tremblait, son cœur battait si fort et si vite qu'il crut que celui-ci allait exploser, il avait les mains moites; il ferma les yeux, inspira, expira et releva la tête en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder le bleu dans les yeux.

\- Aomine.

\- Oui.

Kagami détourna le regard, il hésita une petite seconde avant de se décider à enfin lui dire.

\- Je...je t'aime.

\- ...Quoi?

\- Me fais pas répéter.

\- Mais, c'est juste que...

\- T'as du mal à y croire?

\- Oui.

Aomine se rapprocha de Kagami pour être à un mètre de lui.

\- ...Moi aussi.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu sais très bien quoi.

\- Ouais. _Dit-il en souriant._

Ce qui fit sourire Aomine également.

\- On en a mis du temps.

\- Oui...Kagami?

\- Hum?

\- Je peux...?

\- Ouais.

Daiki sourit de toutes ses dents avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Taiga. C'était ... wow, si un des deux devait décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis il n'aurait pas les mots, c'était comme une feu d'artifice dans leur ventre, une délivrance, et pleins d'autres sensations étranges mais pourtant si agréable.

Quand ils se séparèrent ils revinrent à la réalité et entendirent les cris et applaudissements de leurs amis. Ils rirent, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux pour échanger une fois de plus leurs sentiments.

\- On est vraiment niais. _Dit Kagami._

\- Oui, mais tant que je suis avec toi je m'en fous.

\- C'est vraiment niais ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Je sais, on vas mangé?

\- Ouais, j'ai la dalle.

Et ils retournèrent dans le fast food pour la dernière fois de la soirée.

 **FIN**


End file.
